Les Mots de mes Dessins
by MeianTsuki
Summary: [UA] Drarry - Harry Potter est un dessinateur qui fait sa toute première exposition dans une galerie de Londres. Sauf qu'il n'est pas seulement un jeune homme très doué... Car après tout, ses dessins parlent pour lui... Et Draco Malfoy, lui, essaie de les décrypter. Aussi bien les dessins que le dessinateur.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle pitite histoire (la première étant des OS sur Amour Sucré mais on s'en fout XD ). Bien sur en fan inconditionnelle de Drarry, forcément, s'en est un. Sinon juste pour vous prévenir, cette histoire est terminée donc vous en verrez la fin, juste elle est en cours de correction. Je remercie d'ailleurs _Lilice Books_ pour prendre de son temps pour me corriger mon histoire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre exactement il y aura mais le premier fait 5 pages Word et le deuxième (les seuls corrigés pour l'instant) en fait 7 et en tout, l'histoire fait presque 50 pages Word donc si vous voulez compter, à votre guise XD**

 **Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication, elle sera d'une par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines si il me prend des envies de méchante qui veut vous faire bien mijoter *sourire sadique* Nan promis, je le ferais pas... Peut être... Surement pas...**

 **Sinon bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à la grande et talentueuse J. K. Rowling! Mais par contre l'histoire de nos deux petits chéris est à moi, tout droit sortit de mon imagination un peu trop fertile!**

 **Ah oui! Une dernière petite chose juste pour info et après je vous laisse tranquille: L'histoire est donc, comme je disais, terminée et en cours de correction et... *roulements de tambours* une suite est en cours d'écriture!**

 **Bon j'espère déjà que celle la vous plaira... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bien sur et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La tête encore dans son oreiller, il tâte à l'aveugle sur sa table de chevet pour trouver son portable qui vibre et sonne bruyamment. Lorsqu'il finit par le trouver, il le ramène tout près de son visage qu'il a tourné pour le sortir un peu de son oreiller et fait glisser son doigt sur l'écran. Encore partiellement endormis, il le tourne vers lui pendant que le visage de son père adoptif apparaît sur l'écran pour un appel en visio.

_Harry ? Me dis pas que je t'ai réveillé ?! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Dans son lit Harry replonge dans son oreiller.

_Harry, reprend l'homme de l'autre côté de l'appareil en poussant un soupir. Est-ce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes et l'heure qu'il est ?

Le jeune homme dans son lit se redresse d'un coup et regarde en haut de l'écran. En voyant l'heure qu'affiche son portable, il se frappe le front. Sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme sur l'écran, il coupe la conversation et se lève d'un bond de son lit. Harry se précipite à la salle de bain et se prépare en quatrième vitesse. Il enfile un jean brut, un tee-shirt de la même couleur que ces yeux vert émeraude et par-dessus une veste de tailleur noir. Son portable en poche, il met chaussettes et chaussures et juste avant de sortir, attrape sa veste en cuir, ses clés de moto et son casque.

Arrivé à sa place de parking réservée, il enfourche sa moto, met son casque et part. Dix minutes plus tard, il arrive et se gare. Il descend de sa moto et tout en avançant, enlève son casque. Alors qu'il va pour rentrer dans la galerie, il bouscule quelqu'un. Sans y faire attention, il s'excuse rapidement d'un signe et rentre. À son entrée, deux hommes se tournent vers lui. L'un à des cheveux noirs plutôt long et est carré et fin, l'autre est brun aux yeux noirs et plus petit que l'autre.

_Harry! Tu es en retard!

 __Pardon Sirius, je ne me suis pas réveillé._ Signe le jeune homme.

_C'est pas grave. Heureusement qu'on a pensé à te donner rendez-vous plus tôt, ça aurait fait mauvais genre si l'artiste était arrivé en retard à sa propre exposition.

_Mr Potter, bonjour.

 __Bonjour Mr Leroi. Excusez-moi pour le retard._

Sirius traduit les signes du jeune homme et l'autre sourit.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait affaire avec des artistes bien plus pénibles que vous. Vous n'êtes en retard que d'à peine dix minutes. J'ai vu bien pire, croyez moi. J'ai d'ailleurs une très bonne nouvelle pour vous. C'est ce que je disais à votre père. Mr Malfoy, un magnat de l'immobilier, m'a prévenu qu'il allait passer aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air très intéressé par vos œuvres.

 __Vraiment ?_

_Oui. Mr Leroi pense que tu as de bonnes chances de vendre au moins l'une de tes œuvres à cet homme.

 __C'est fantastique! Merci pour votre aide, c'est grâce à vous que cet homme me porte de l'intérêt._

_Mais non c'est grâce à ton talent Harry. Déclare Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils adoptif les décoiffant encore plus.

_Bien préparons nous, nous allons bientôt ouvrir. Vous pouvez aller déposer vos affaires dans l'arrière salle.

 __Merci. Je reviens tout de suite._

 _ **15:30, toujours à la galerie**_

_Nous vous remercions pour vous être déplacés jusqu'ici pour la nouvelle exposition de ma galerie. J'ai l'honneur d'accueillir cette fois ci un jeune homme qui a beaucoup de talent. Harry Potter!

Le jeune homme fait un signe à l'assemblé en souriant mais ne dit rien.

_Profitez bien de cette exposition. Et encore merci à tous pour vous être déplacés.

La salle retentit en applaudissement, le galeriste s'incline légèrement et descend de la petite estrade sur laquelle il était monté. Tous les invités et les visiteurs reprennent ce qu'ils faisaient, parlant tranquillement entre eux.

_Tu devrais aller faire un tour Harry. Dit alors Sirius.

 __Je suis bien ici._

_Allons fait un effort! Tu n'es pas si asocial que ça…

_Harry Potter ?

Les trois hommes se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant. Harry le regarde de haut en bas, impressionné. L'homme a de longs cheveux blonds qui paraissent blanc avec la lumière de la pièce. Ils sont attachés par un ruban blanc pur et reposent sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux gris ont l'air de pouvoir transpercer la personne qu'il regarde. Son visage est pâle et ressemble presque à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Il est habillé d'un costume beige à la coupe parfaite qui met son corps fin en valeur.

Harry s'avance d'un pas et fait un sourire.

_Heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer jeune homme. Marc m'a plusieurs fois parlé de vous et de vos dessins. Aujourd'hui je vois qu'il n'avait pas mentit. Je vous avoue avoir eu un doute puisqu'il ne voulait jamais me montrer une photo de vos œuvres.

 __Je vous remercie. Vos compliments me font extrêmement plaisir._

Le noble le regarde surpris bouger ses mains. À son tour Sirius s'approche et se place à côté d'Harry.

_Permettez-moi de vous traduire les paroles de mon fils. Il vous remercie. Vos compliments lui font très plaisir.

La surprise disparaît très vite du visage de l'homme pour retrouver sa neutralité.

_Ils sont mérités.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le noble reprend.

_Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Lord Lucius Malfoy. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils unique et héritier Draco.

Un jeune homme, pour ainsi dire l'exact portrait de son père, se place à son côté et tend sa main à Harry qui s'en empare en souriant. En face de lui, le jeune homme le regarde avec un visage neutre, sans aucune émotion mais ses yeux gris sont encore plus pénétrants que ceux de son père.

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

 __Moi de même._

_Je suis Sirius Black, parrain et père adoptif d'Harry.

Les deux nobles ne disent rien sur ce que vient de dire l'homme.

_Marc, je te joindrais demain pour voir avec toi laquelle de ces œuvres je veux acheter, je ne peux pas rester.

_Bien sur Lucius.

_Bien, messieurs. S'incline un peu le Lord. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Potter.

 __... De même._

Le père et le fils repartent sans un regard en arrière.

_Cette entrevue était bizarre…

 __Il est étrange de ne pas voir d'émotions sur leur visage._

_Bah leur éducation et la nôtre sont diamétralement opposées.

 __Je te signale que tu es censé être un noble aussi Sirius._

_M'en parle pas. Ma mère s'est tout le temps plaint que mon éducation était totalement ratée et que je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête. Que je n'étais pas un noble mais un voyou.

Harry éclate d'un rire silencieux et fait un sourire à son parrain.

 __Tu as du en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ta mère._

_Oh oui!

 __Et il en est fier en plus._

 _ **À l'appartement d'Harry**_

Un crayon dans la bouche, un autre dans la main gauche et un feutre gris ardoise dans la droite, Harry dessine sur sa feuille. Depuis trois jours, il est pris d'une frénésie : il n'arrête pas de dessiner. Les yeux de ce jeune homme imprimés dans sa mémoire ne veulent pas le quitter. Il a l'impression de voir la pleine lune dans ces yeux gris. Alors depuis qu'il est revenu de l'exposition, il travaille sur ce dessin.

Tellement concentré, il sursaute en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée. Il fronce les sourcils mais se détourne de son dessin.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il a la surprise de voir devant lui, habillé d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'une chemise blanche, Draco Malfoy qui le regarde de ses yeux sans expression.

_Je suis venu de la part de mon père afin de venir chercher la toile qu'il vous a acheté.

Harry le regarde surpris.

 __Ce n'est pas moi qui ai les tableaux mais Mr Leroi._ Signe le jeune homme.

Le jeune noble le regarde quelques secondes.

_Je ne parle pas la langue des signes. Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire…

Le noble le regarde quelques secondes avant de rajouter.

_Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

Harry soupire. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les rendant encore plus indisciplinés puis lui fait signe d'entrer. Le jeune homme le suit sans rien dire. Harry lui fait signe de ne pas bouger, va s'emparer d'un carnet et d'un crayon et le lui tend après y avoir écrit.

 _"Je ne suis pas sourd mais simplement muet, je peux donc parfaitement vous comprendre lorsque vous me parler. Je vous disais que ce n'est pas moi qui ai mes dessins mais Mr Leroi, le galeriste"_

Le blond lit puis relève la tête.

_Vous voulez dire que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour rien ?

Harry lui lance un regard désolé et hoche la tête. Le jeune Malfoy pousse un soupir et secoue la tête.

_Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de faire ses courses. Père aurait pu me prévenir… Soupire-t-il en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

Il redresse la tête et Harry peut voir de l'agacement mais étonnamment aussi de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

_Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi mais serait-il possible que je reste ici le temps passer un coup de fil à mon père ?

 _"Allez y. Si vous avez besoin de moi je suis dans la pièce au fond du couloir, porte blanche."_

Après lui avoir rendu le carnet, Harry se détourne et part dans son atelier. Alors qu'il reprend là où il s'était arrêté, il entend en bruit de fond la conversation des Malfoy père et fils, enfin que le fils bien sur, sans comprendre ce qu'il dit. Il finit par ne plus y penser et se retrouve de nouveau dans son monde: plus rien autour de lui n'existe à part lui, son image mental de ce qu'il dessine et son dessin.

Dans le salon, Draco Malfoy parle sans retenu.

_Père, vous auriez pu me prévenir que les dessins étaient chez le galeriste! **Ça me paraissait évident à moi…** Et en quoi cela était-il évident? Il me semble que cette œuvre que vous venez d'acquérir est sienne. **Sauf qu'elle est actuellement exposée Draco. Il est donc logique qu'elle soit chez le galeriste. Je suis étonné que tu n'y ais pas pensé…**

Draco se tait quelques secondes. En effet, il n'y avait absolument pas pensé. De toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à penser à grand-chose à part aux grand yeux vert émeraude de cet étrange jeune homme. Et ça l'agaçait.

_ **Draco ?**

Au son de la voix de son père, Draco sursaute.

_Oui ? **Tu es chez Mr Potter en ce moment ?** Oui pourquoi ? **Parce que j'aimerais l'inviter ce soir. Invite également le père adoptif de ce jeune homme… Ils ont l'air très intéressant.** Très bien. Je reviendrais avec son œuvre après. **Elle est pour la maison, ne l'apporte pas ici, ça ne servirait à rien.** Très bien. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez l'inviter? **Je compte lui faire une demande un peu particulière.** Soit. À quel endroit et pour qu'elle heure je dois l'inviter ? **Ce soir, 20 heures au restaurant le** _ **Soleil Levant**_ **.** Très bien. À tout à l'heure Père. **À tout à l'heure Draco.**

Draco raccroche et regarde autour de lui. L'appartement n'est ni trop petit ni trop grand et décoré plutôt avec goût. C'est une décoration simple mais familiale qui change de la décoration du Manoir familial où il vit encore avec ses parents. Les deux endroits sont totalement opposés : alors que l'un respire le bonheur et une ambiance chaleureuse, l'autre n'est que froideur et exposition de richesse. Le seul endroit où Draco sait y avoir des photos de famille est dans la chambre de ses parents seul endroit où seul lui et ses parents entraient et donc qui n'avait pas besoin d'être « adapté à la sauce bourgeoise». Petit, il aimait y aller, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité, surement parce que c'était la seule pièce qui lui semblait chaleureuse et familiale de tout le Manoir. Et Dieu sait qu'il y a des pièces dans la bâtisse !

Cependant la présence d'un troisième homme sur les photos autours de lui intrigue Draco. Il les regarde un peu avant de détourner le regard et de tomber sur le mot de Harry. Le jeune Malfoy se dirige donc vers la pièce au fond du couloir. La porte est entrouverte mais il frappe tout de même avant de rentrer. N'ayant pas de réponse, il finit par pousser la porte. Ce qu'il voit le laisse muet de surprise. Harry Potter est en train de dessiner. Un œil immense s'étale sur la feuille en face du dessinateur. Celle-ci fait la moitié de la taille du brun et est accrochée directement sur le mur.

Après plusieurs minutes à l'observer, Draco se racle la gorge mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

_Excusez moi…

Harry Potter sursaute et se retourne d'un mouvement à l'entente de la voix. En voyant le jeune Malfoy face à lui, il rougit de gène.

_Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et je vais y aller. Cependant avant de partir, j'ai un message de Père pour vous. Il vous invite vous et Mr Black à dîner ce soir.

Abasourdis, Harry regarde le jeune homme.

_Il vous donne rendez-vous ce soir au _Soleil Levant_ à 20 heures. D'accord?

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry hoche affirmativement la tête.

_Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne après midi.

_ _À vous aussi…_

Draco regarde les mains sans comprendre le sens de leur mouvement et relève la tête : le jeune homme est complètement surpris. Le jeune noble esquisse un petit sourire en coin moqueur puis s'en va. Par automatisme, Harry le suit et le raccompagne à la porte.

_Au revoir Mr Potter.

_ _... Au revoir…_

Pendant un long moment Harry reste bloqué devant sa porte. Puis brusquement il sort de sa torpeur et se précipite à son ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau. Il appelle Sirius et trépigne le temps que l'homme lui réponde. À peine est-il apparu sur l'écran que Harry commence à signer à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce que Sirius le stoppe.

_ **Attend Harry ! Tu signe bien trop vite ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe.** _Il nous a invité à manger!_ **Qui ?** _M-a-l-f-o-y._

Après avoir remis les lettres les unes après les autres afin qu'elles forment un mot, Sirius reste muet à son tour pendant quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer:

_ **Comment ça Malfoy nous a invité à manger ?** _Son fils vient de partir d'ici. Son père nous invite toi et moi à venir manger au_ Soleil Levant _à 20 heures._ **Et comment ça se fait ?** _Je sais pas moi! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?_ **D'accord. Et que faisait son fils chez toi ?** _Il venait récupérer le tableau acheté par son père. Visiblement il ne savait pas que c'était Mr Leroi qui l'avait…_

Sirius reste de nouveau silencieux quelques instants.

 ___ **Bien de toute façon nous ne pouvons refuser pareille invitation.** _Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une proposition…_ **Peu importe. Je passerais te chercher, tu ne peux pas te pointer à un restaurant aussi chic en moto. Soit près pour 19:35. Et ne sois pas en retard !**

Et sur ce, Sirius coupe la communication. Harry regarde l'écran de son ordinateur où se trouve en fond d'écran une composition de photos. À gauche se trouve un portrait de ses deux parents tenant un bébé dans leur bras. La partie droite est séparée en deux photos format paysage. Celle du haut montre quatre adolescents en train de rigoler alors que celle du bas est une photo très récente de Sirius, Remus et lui. C'est lui qui avait fait ce montage il y a deux semaines à peine. À l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents.

 _« N'y pense pas… »_ Se murmure-t-il dans sa tête.

Harry frotte son visage dans ses mains en poussant un soupir. D'un côté, il est curieux de savoir ce que lui veux ce noble mais d'un autre il n'a pas envie d'y aller. Le monde des nobles n'est pas le sien sans parler du fait que justement il ne peut pas parler. Laisser Sirius le traduire toute la soirée serait pénible et il ne pourrait pas écrire, ça prendrait trop de temps à chaque fois.

Harry pousse de nouveau un soupir mais se lève et retourne à son dessin après avoir mis une sonnerie à son portable afin de l'en déloger à l'heure qu'il fallait pour qu'il aille se préparer et qu'il ne soit pas en retard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! J'avais dis à certains qu'il y aurait peut être une surprise dimanche... Eh bah la voici: le chapitre 2 de Les Mots de mes Dessins! J'espère que vous êtes content de cette pitite surprise!**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir de voir que son histoire est tant appréciée! Voici les réponses à ceux dont je n'ai pas pu renvoyer de message:**

 ** _Amista : _****Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :-)**

 ** _Guest : _****Je suis flattée d'avoir réussi à te tenir à mon histoire :-)** **Pas besoin de trop de courage, la suite est déjà écrite mais je suis en train d'écrire la suite d'encore après, un « tome 2 » si on veut ^^**

 **Je n'ai eu aucun retour sur le fait qu'il était compliqué de comprendre mon code (surligné ou non, gras ou non, ect) donc c'est que tout le monde a compris... Si jamais quelqu'un a du mal qu'il me le dise, je mettrais un petit mot d'explication la semaine prochaine avec le prochain chapitre.**

 **Aujourd'hui était juste une petite surprise, ma manière de vous remercier de vos mises en favorite et followers donc le postage de chapitre reviens au lundi :-)**

 **Toujours un grand merci LiliceBooksAddict qui s'occupe de la correction**

 **Et bien sur les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Sur ce, mes petites licornes (oui j'ai envie ^^) je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à lundi prochain! (Enfin pas celui de demain hein ;-) )**

* * *

 _ **20 heures, devant le restaurant le**_ **Soleil Levant**

Harry sort de la voiture de Sirius et regarde le bâtiment devant lui alors qu'un voiturier se dirige vers eux.

_Un restaurant trois étoiles… Ça va ils auraient pu faire pire. Soupire Sirius en se plaçant à son côté.

_ _C'est sur… En attendant on va quand même manger avec des nobles. Je ne suis pas à l'aise._

_T'en fais pas tout ira bien. Eh puis je serais là…

_ _Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle…_

À ces signes, Sirius lui met une petite tape sur le bras. Ils avancent tous les deux et à l'entrée, un majordome les accueille.

_Messieurs.

_Bonsoir. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mr Malfoy.

_Bien sur. Suivez-moi.

L'homme s'incline et les conduit à l'étage dans une salle privatisée où se trouve messieurs Malfoy père et fils ainsi qu'une femme. En les voyant arriver, tous trois se lèvent et viennent les saluer.

_Mr Potter, Mr Black, content de vous revoir.

_De même Mr Malfoy.

Après l'échange des poignées de mains conventionnelles, Mr Malfoy se décale, laissant la place à la femme restée à son côté. Harry lui reconnaît les mêmes yeux noirs qu'à son père adoptif ainsi que le même sourire. Son visage est bien plus ouvert que celui des deux autres hommes. Bien que, avouons-le, ce ne soit pas très compliqué…

_Messieurs, permettez moi vous présenter ma femme, Narcissa. Narcissa, voici Harry Potter et son père Sirius Black.

Harry prend délicatement la main qu'elle tend et s'incline un peu en faisant un simple sourire.

_Enchantée de vous connaître Mr Potter, Lucius m'a parlé de votre talent. La toile qu'il a ramené aujourd'hui prouve qu'il n'a pas mentit: vous êtes extrêmement doué.

_ _Merci Madame._

_Je vous en prie jeune homme, le compliment est mérité.

Harry regarde la femme surpris.

_N'ayez pas l'air si surpris, je connais quelques signes de votre langue. Cependant, il m'est totalement impossible de faire une conversation : je ne connais que les signes de base telle que bonjour ou merci.

Harry sourit et hoche la tête. Narcissa Malfoy se tourne ensuite vers Sirius.

_Sirius, je ne pensais pas te revoir ainsi…

_La vie réserve beaucoup de surprise Narcissa…

_ _Tu la connais ?_

 ___ _ **C'est ma cousine Harry.**_ Lui répond Sirius en signant mais sans oraliser.

_C'est vrai que vous êtes de la même famille… Dit Lucius.

_Je n'avais pas vu Sirius depuis que nous avons finit le lycée. Mais je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

_ _Ni physiquement, ni mentalement. C'est un vrai gamin!_ Signe Harry tout sourire en lançant un regard moqueur à son parrain.

Sirius le frappe derrière la tête et Harry ricane silencieusement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne pendant que Sirius râle.

_Qu'a-t-il dit? Demande Narcissa.

_Que je n'avais pas changé que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Que j'étais toujours un vrai gamin.

À ses mots, Narcissa rigole joyeusement.

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné venant de toi.

_N'en rajoute pas Cissa! S'exclame Sirius en reprenant le surnom qu'il utilisait quand ils étaient jeunes.

_Venez vous asseoir.

Tous s'installent à la table ronde. Harry entre Narcissa et Sirius, Lucius de l'autre côté de sa femme et Draco entre son père et Sirius. Le jeune noble observe Harry sans vraiment s'en cacher avant d'intercepter un regard de sa mère et de détourner les yeux de lui.

L'apéritif est servit et les discussions s'enchaînent. Harry ne participe que rarement, plaçant de temps à autre un petit commentaire que Sirius traduit. Draco lui jette de temps à autre des petits regards sans se faire remarquer à part de sa mère qui ne fait cependant aucun commentaire.

_Dites moi Harry, quand avez-vous commencé à dessiner?

Le jeune homme regarde Narcissa qui vient de lui poser la question. Il jette un coup d'œil à Sirius qui lui fait un signe. Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure puis répond à la question pendant que Sirius le traduit en même temps.

_ _J'ai commencé à dessiner enfant mais je n'ai vraiment fait que ça à l'âge de 15 ans. Je traversais un... moment difficile et j'ai extériorisé mes émotions à travers le dessin. Je n'ai jamais plus lâché mes crayons._

_Je vois. Je n'ai pas encore pu aller à votre exposition mais je compte aller la voir. Pourrez-vous m'accompagner?

_ _Moi?_

_Oui vous. C'est vous qui les avez faites ces œuvres après tout.

_ _Oui… Mais…_

_Parfait. Nous n'avons qu'à nous donner rendez-vous demain après midi si vous êtes libre.

_ _... Oui, je suis libre._

Harry jette un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui hausse les épaules d'impuissance tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil insistant puis se tourne de nouveau vers Narcissa.

_ _Ce sera un honneur que de vous accompagner_.

Sirius le traduit et Narcissa lui renvoie un sourire.

_L'honneur sera pour moi : j'aurais l'artiste pour moi seule.

Pour s'empêcher de grogner à ces mots, Draco boit une gorgée de vin. Les conversations repartent jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie se fasse entendre. Harry rougit et se lève précipitamment en prenant son portable.

_ _Excusez moi._

_ _ **Tu aurais pu éteindre ton portable.**_

_ _Tu sais très bien que je ne l'éteins jamais. Je reviens tout de suite._

_ _ **Pas la peine d'aller dehors, met toi juste là-bas.**_ Lui signe Sirius en lui désignant une table éloignée.

Harry hoche la tête et s'éloigne de la table pour se mettre plus loin. Il arrive à trouver un endroit où poser son portable face à lui afin d'avoir ses deux mains libres. Harry se dépêche de décrocher.

_ _Ron, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'appeler. Je t'avais dis que ce soir je n'étais pas chez moi._ **Excuse-moi mais c'est vraiment un état d'urgence !** _Que se passe-t-il ?_ **Ginny est complètement hystérique, personne n'arrive à la calmer. Même Maman n'y arrive pas, il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire quelque chose.** _Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?_ **Sa petite amie a eu un accident de voiture. Elle est dans un état grave. Ginny est persuadée que c'est de sa faute. Si ça n'avait été que ça, on l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre, ce qu'on a fait mais elle n'y est plus.** _Comment ça elle n'y est plus ? Où est-elle?_ (Ron fond en larmes) **On ne sait pas justement ! Elle n'est plus là et on ne sait pas où elle est allée… On s'est dit qu'elle serait peut-être allée chez toi… Hermione est partie à l'hôpital si jamais elle décidait de rejoindre Anna…** _Très bien. Je rentre chez moi. Je te préviens si je la retrouve._ **Merci Harry ! Je suis désolé de te déranger…** _T'en fait pas. Retourne auprès de Molly, je suis sur qu'elle est effondrée elle aussi._ **Merci Harry.**

Pendant ce temps à la table, tous regardent vers Harry, Sirius fronçant les sourcils.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Narcissa voyant l'air soucieux de Sirius et d'Harry.

_Je ne sais pas mais ça à l'air grave…

En voyant Harry revenir, Sirius se lève à la vue de son visage grave et fermé.

_ _ **Que se passe-t-il ?**_

 __Anna a eu un accident de voiture et est dans un état grave. Ginny se sent responsable et était complètement hystérique. Elle est partie de chez Molly et Arthur et personne ne sait où elle est. Hermione est à l'hôpital pour voir si elle irait là-bas. Ron pense qu'elle pourrait venir chez moi. Je suis désolé mais je rentre._

 ___ _ **Je viens avec toi.**_ Répond Sirius en se levant près à le suivre.

 __Non. Reste ici. Je t'appellerais si on a besoin d'aide ou si on la retrouve. De toute façon je ne servais à rien dans ce dîner. Transmet leurs mes excuses. Si jamais ils ont une réclamation à faire qu'ils viennent me voir plus tard chez moi._

Harry se dépêche de partir après un rapide signe d'au revoir aux occupants silencieux de la table. Sirius le suit du regard et lorsqu'il disparaît de son champ de vision se laisse tomber sur son siège en soupirant.

_Un problème ?

_Harry m'a demandé de vous présenter ses excuses. L'une de ses amies a disparu et sa famille est inquiète. Ils pensent qu'elle ira chez Harry.

_Puis-je demander pourquoi ? Questionne Narcissa surprise.

_Parce qu'Harry a toujours était le seul à pouvoir la calmer et la réconforter quand ça n'allait vraiment pas.

_Elle va bien au moins? Demande Narcissa.

_Plus ou moins. Sa petite amie vient d'avoir un accident et Ginny se sent coupable. Ça va s'arranger : Harry va la retrouver. Je crois que personne ne la connaît aussi bien que lui. Il m'a dit que si vous aviez quelque chose à lui demander, vous pourrez passer chez lui plus tard.

Tous restent alors silencieux jusqu'à ce que le serveur apporte les plats.

 _ **10 minutes après le départ d'Harry, devant la porte de son appartement.**_

Harry, se dépêche de monter l'étage jusqu'à son appartement. Dans le couloir, il se stoppe en voyant une petite boule à la crinière rousse devant le pas de sa porte. Il sort son portable et envoie un message à Sirius pour le prévenir qu'il a retrouvé Ginny et un autre à Ron lui disant également qu'il a retrouvé sa sœur et qu'il s'occupait d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter ou de venir.

Harry s'approche doucement et se baisse avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ginny relève la tête en sursaut et, reconnaissant son ami, se jette dans ses bras en pleurant de plus bel.

_C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute !

Ne pouvant pas lui parler, Harry lui frotte le dos et attend quelques minutes que la jeune femme se calme un peu. Mais ne voyant aucune amélioration dans sa crise de larmes, Harry la redresse en même temps qu'il se relève et déverrouille sa porte. Il la prend dans ses bras comme une princesse, Ginny accrochant ses bras à son cou. Il l'emmène à l'intérieur et referme la porte d'un coup de pied avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'ami. Là, il la dépose délicatement, la déshabille pour ne lui laisser que sa culotte et son soutif. Il va chercher l'un de ses tee-shirts et lui enfile avant de la mettre sous la couette. Il sort de la chambre et va fermer la porte d'entrée à clé. Il passe par son salon et s'empare de son carnet à dessin ainsi que de son crayon à papier et de sa gomme puis se redirige vers la chambre où est couchée Ginny. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et celle si s'accroche aussitôt à lui. Il passe son bras sur ses épaules et commence à dessiner. Pendant tout ce temps Ginny n'avait cessé de sangloter.

 _ **Le lendemain matin**_

Lorsque Ginny ouvre les yeux, d'abord elle se demande ce qu'elle fait chez Harry, reconnaissant l'odeur puisque pas assez bien réveillée pour y voir clair. Puis elle se redresse et voit son ami lui faire un sourire. Il a un début de cernes sous les yeux et son carnet à dessin sur les genoux. Harry lui fait un gentil sourire et alors tout lui revient en mémoire. L'appel, la peur, les larmes, la culpabilité. Puis sa fuite jusqu'à chez Harry et sa crise de larmes. D'ailleurs de nouvelles pointent aux coins de ses yeux.

_C'est de ma faute Harry… On s'est disputé et…

_ _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ginny. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez…_

_Mais elle était tellement énervée… Et quand elle est énervée, elle ne fait pas attention…

_ _Peut être. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute quand même. Allons Ginny, tu es une jeune femme intelligente, tu le sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ta peur de la perdre qui t'empêche de réfléchir. J'ai eu un message d'Hermione cette nuit : les médecins disent que sa vie n'est plus en danger. Elle est dans un coma léger et ils ont de très grands espoirs qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Tu devrais aller la voir, je suis sur qu'elle se réveillera plus vite si elle entend le son de ta voix._

Ginny lui fait un petit sourire.

_Je suis désolée, j'ai gâché ta soirée… Non seulement j'ai interrompu ton dîner mais en plus tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit…

_ _Ne t'en fait pas, ils s'en remettront… Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais nuit blanche, je pourrais rattraper mes heures de sommeil plus tard. C'est ça qui est bien d'être son propre patron: je commence quand je veux et je peux faire la grasse matinée ou une sieste l'après-midi._ Lui sourit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Merci Harry.

La jeune femme baisse alors les yeux sur le carnet et le prend afin de mieux voir. Sur les deux pages qu'il a utilisé cette nuit, est dessiné un jeune homme à l'air hautain.

_Qui est-ce ?

_ _D-r-a-c-o M-a-l-f-o-y._ Épèle le jeune homme. _C'était avec lui, ses parents et Sirius que je dînais hier soir. Son père a acheté un de mes dessins qui faisait parti de l'exposition._

Ginny fait un petit sourire en coin et regarde Harry.

_Je vois… Il est drôlement mignon ton petit noble, dis donc.

_ _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Rend moi mon carnet et va prendre ta douche pendant que je vais préparer notre petit déjeuner._

_Bien chef !

Harry sourit et soupire pendant que le jeune femme se lève et part à la salle de bain. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux sur son dessin et observe le visage neutre. Il a une beauté froide, quelque chose en lui qui l'obsède. Oui l'obsède parce qu'à ce stade là ce n'est plus un simple intérêt. Harry le referme et l'emporte avec lui. En passant dans le couloir, il entend Ginny en train de fredonner sous la douche. Il sourit et continue sa route jusqu'à la cuisine. Il pose ses affaires à dessin sur le comptoir et commence à leur préparer un petit déjeuner bien qu'il soit treize heures passées.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny sort de la salle de bain, ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés, mais plus calme. Elle s'assoit sur l'un des tabourets de bar et s'empare du mug qu'Harry pose devant elle.

_Mmh… Ton chocolat chaud est le meilleur Harry… Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le refaire, il manque toujours quelque chose.

_ _Que veux-tu? Je suis un spécialiste ! Personne ne peut m'imiter._

Ginny rigole et commence son petit déjeuner, Harry s'installant en face d'elle.

_Harry ?

Le jeune homme relève la tête et regarde le visage incertain de son amie en face de lui.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ?_

La jeune femme détourne le regarde et dit, hésitante:

_Je… Je voudrais aller rendre visite à Anna… Mais je…

Harry sourit tendrement et pose sa main sur celle de Ginny qui tourne sa tête vers lui.

_ _Je t'accompagnerais. Nous n'avons qu'à y aller tout à l'heure, après le petit déjeuner et après que je me sois préparé._

_ _ **Merci.**_

Les deux se sourissent et continuent leur déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'un coup à la porte les arrête.

_Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

_ _Non…_

_C'est sûrement Ron qui vient voir comment je vais. Je vais ouvrir.

Ginny se lève et va ouvrir la porte. Mais ce n'est pas Ron qui est derrière. Ginny reste sans voix devant la beauté de la femme qui se tient face à elle. Elle a le port haut sans vraiment être hautain et à une présence… Cette présence, cette aura qui doit faire que tout le monde doit être prêt à satisfaire chacune de ses moindres envies sans même qu'elle n'ait à lever le petit doigt.

_Bonjour Mademoiselle. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais je cherche l'appartement d'Harry Potter. Pourriez-vous me l'indiquer ? Il semblerait que mon fils se soit trompé en me donnant l'adresse.

Ginny reste silencieuse quelques secondes puis se rendant compte qu'elle ne fait rien, s'empresse de répondre à la femme.

_Vous êtes à la bonne adresse. Je suis une amie d'Harry. Il m'a… hébergé pour cette nuit.

_Oh vous devez être Ginny…

_Euh oui… Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

_Sirius nous a brièvement expliqué la situation hier soir après qu'Harry soit parti vous chercher et votre nom est apparu dans la conversation. Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, la cousine de Sirius.

_Oh c'était avec vous que Harry déjeunait hier soir. Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu votre dîner…

_Il n'y a pas de mal… Puis-je vous demander si vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre compagne ?

_Harry m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus en danger et…

Ginny s'arrête puis se rend compte qu'elles sont toujours sur le pas de la porte et se décale.

_Entrez… Harry est dans la cuisine normalement.

_Merci, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

_Vous en faites pas…

Ginny rentre dans l'appartement suivie de Narcissa Malfoy après qu'elle ait fermé la porte. En arrivant dans la cuisine Ginny remarque un papier sur le comptoir.

"Je suis à ma douche, parle avec Ron, il doit avoir plus de renseignements sur l'état d'Anna."

Ginny se retourne vers la femme et lui fais un sourire d'excuse.

_Harry est parti se préparer. Vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre dans le salon… Vous voulez quelque chose en l'attendant?

_Non je vous remercie.

Narcissa passe dans le salon et regarde autour d'elle. L'appartement est bien. C'est ce genre de chose qu'elle aurait aimé pour son fils, ce genre d'environnement, cette décoration chaude et familiale… Cependant les apparences sont les apparences, elles sont plus qu'importantes dans la haute société et elles ne doivent pas changer.

_Vous… Euh vous avez été à l'exposition d'Harry? Demande soudain la voix de Ginny, la faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

_Non mais j'ai pu obtenir hier soir qu'il m'y accompagne cet après midi. Je venais voir si cela était toujours possible.

_Harry a accepté de vous accompagner là-bas?

Narcissa se tourne vers la jeune femme qui à l'air abasourdis.

_Vous avez l'air surprise.

_Eh bien j'ai de quoi l'être… Harry ne sort jamais de son plein gré. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à dessiner. Si il sort c'est pour quelque chose de précis et jamais pour longtemps… Il n'est pas asocial mais… Si il peut éviter de sortir, il le fera avec plaisir.

_Ce n'était pas l'image que j'avais de lui… Il a l'air tellement souriant… Tellement extraverti…

_Extraverti ? Oh vous en êtes loin ! Je le connais depuis mon enfance, mon frère et lui se connaissent depuis la maternelle et ne se sont jamais lâchés. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry sortir de lui-même sans une bonne raison ou engager la conversation. Il est gentil, aimable, serviable. Toutes les personnes qui le connaissent vous le diront : Harry est quelqu'un d'introverti et tête en l'air avec des penchants de loup solitaire.

_Je vois…

À ce moment Harry entre dans la pièce, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, une serviette dans les cheveux. En voyant Narcissa Malfoy assise sur son canapé en train de discuter avec Ginny, il s'arrête immédiatement. Cette dernière relève la tête et signe sans oraliser.

 ___ _ **Ce n'était pas Ron.**_

 __Je vois ça. Pourquoi est-elle ici ?_

 ___ _ **Apparemment elle voulait voir si tu pouvais toujours l'accompagner à ton exposition.**_

 __Vraiment ? Elle ne t'a rien dit de désobligeant ?_

 ___ _ **Non. Elle a même pris des nouvelles d'Anna…**_

 __Bien. Ça veut dire qu'ils ont visiblement bien pris le fait que je sois parti comme ça en plein milieu du repas…_

_ _ **Visiblement.**_

Ginny sourit et Harry se tourne vers Narcissa Malfoy.

_ _Bonjour Madame. Veuillez encore m'excuser pour être parti aussi précipitamment hier soir._

_Il vous demande de l'excuser pour être parti aussi vite hier soir. Traduit Ginny.

_Il n'y a pas de mal. C'était un cas de force majeur il me semble. Comme je l'ai dit à votre amie, j'étais venue pour voir si vous pouviez toujours m'accompagner cet après midi mais au vu des événements, je pense que nous allons devoir annuler…

_ _Peut être pas…_

_Que veux-tu dire par peut être pas? Demande Ginny.

_ _Je vais t'accompagner cet après midi pour aller voir Anna, je te l'ai promis. Je vais téléphoner à Sirius pour savoir si Mr Leroi ne pourrait pas garder sa galerie ouverte un peu plus longtemps juste pour moi et Mme Malfoy… Comme ça je pourrais l'accompagner et j'éviterais un bain de foule par la même occasion._

 ___ _ **Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi… Je sais que tu n'aime pas les hôpitaux…**_

 __Si, je viens. Je te l'ai promis. Fin de la discussion._

Ginny soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa Malfoy regarde leurs mains volées alors qu'ils discutent.

_Il y a un problème ? Demande-t-elle après qu'ils se soient arrêtés.

_Aucun. Harry maintient votre rendez vous. Il veut simplement le décaler à plus tard dans l'après midi. Il va téléphoner à Sirius pour qu'il demande à Mr Leroi de garder sa galerie ouverte juste pour vous deux.

_Et ainsi il pourra vous accompagner à l'hôpital. Bien.

Narcissa se tourne vers Harry.

_Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce soir, je m'occupe de tout. Si je vous donne rendez-vous à 18h30 ce soir devant la galerie, cela sera-t-il assez tard pour vous?

Harry hoche la tête.

_Parfait. Je vous dis donc à ce soir. J'espère que votre compagne se rétablira vite, Mlle.

Et sans plus attendre, Narcissa Malfoy part. Les deux amis restent un instant silencieux puis Ginny rompt le silence.

_Tout ce qui vient de se passer était surréaliste…

_ _À qui le dis-tu..._

 _ **18 heures 15 dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Anna**_

Ginny est assise sur une chaise et caresse la main inerte d'Anna. Celle-ci est reliée à plusieurs machines dont une qui l'aide à respirer.

_Ça va aller mon ange. Je suis désolée pour notre dispute…

Devant la fenêtre, Harry se retourne vers Ginny et lui fait un sourire qu'elle ne voit pas, concentrée sur Anna. Le jeune homme retourne donc à la contemplation du paysage. À son tour la jeune femme relève la tête et regarde son ami. Sa main est posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses doigts le tapent à un rythme régulier sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ginny se mord les lèvres. Elle sait pourquoi Harry à l'air si stressé, pourquoi il a ce tic avec ses doigts.

La rousse embrasse la main de sa compagne et se lève pour rejoindre Harry. Après s'être approchée, la jeune femme pose sa main sur celle de son ami. Harry sursaute et se tourne vers elle.

_Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici et puis si tu restes plus longtemps tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous avec Mme Malfoy.

Harry lui fait un sourire.

_ _Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, ça va._

 ___ Il n'est pas question que tu ailles bien ou pas mais que tu vas être en retard si tu ne pars pas. Vas-y. Je repasserais par chez toi ce week-end pour te rapporter ton casque.

_ _Très bien. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin._

Harry embrasse Ginny sur la joue et récupère sa veste et son casque de moto.

_T'en fais pas tout ira bien.

_ _J'en suis sur._

Harry se dépêche de parcourir les couloirs de l'hôpital pour se retrouver près de sa moto. Arrivé dehors, il prend une grande respiration soulagée.

 _« N'y pense pas »_ Se dit-il dans sa tête. Il enfile rapidement son casque et sa veste et enfourche sa moto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes petits loups! Voici la suite, j'espère que** **vous l'apprécierais autant que les deux premiers** **chapitres!**

 **Pour info, ce chapitre est plus long que les deux autres (3** **pages Word en plus à peu près par rapport au chapitre 2)** **mais avec ma Béta, on voyait pas comment couper avant** **donc voila!^^**

 **Sinon, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer de** **pitites reviews, ça fait plaisirs de les lires et** **j'essaie de faire en sorte de vous répondre le plus vite possible.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont rajouté en followers et/ou en favorites,** **pareil: ça fait chaud à mon petit cœur que ma fanfic soit** **autant appréciée!**

 **Et enfin merci à LiliceBooksAddicts pour sa relecture.**

 **Et comme d'habitude, cette histoire m'apparient mais pas les** **personnages qui sont à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à lundi** **prochain!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

 _ **19:45 Devant la galerie**_

_Ce petit tour était très intéressant, merci Harry. Vous être extrêmement doué.

_ _Merci._

Une voiture se gare alors devant eux et sortant du côté conducteur, Draco Malfoy s'approche.

_Ah Draco. Harry, je vais vous laissez : mon chauffeur vient d'arriver.

_Je ne suis pas votre chauffeur Mère. Je suis censé être votre fils. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Père de venir vous chercher ?

_Parce que Lucius est occupé.

_Vous insinuez que je ne fais rien de mes journées, peut être ?

_Je n'oserais pas Draco. Sourit Narcissa.

Draco souffle et ouvre la portière côté passager de la voiture. Après un dernier au revoir conventionnel à Harry (il lui a fait un baise main), Narcissa prend place sur le siège passager. Draco referme la porte et, au lieu de retourner directement s'asseoir du côté conducteur, s'avance vers Harry.

_Mon père m'a demandé de vous remettre ça. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco Malfoy se détourne et monte dans la voiture.

_Que lui as-tu donné Draco ?

_Un message de Père. Et ne me demandez pas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est : j'ai juste fait passer. On se demande si je suis vraiment votre fils entre l'un qui me demande de faire le voiturier et l'autre le postier.

Narcissa sourit mais ne dit rien. Draco démarre la voiture et part.

Harry les regarde s'éloigner avant de retourner à l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Son nom et son prénom sont inscrit d'une écriture fine et légèrement italique. Il retourne l'enveloppe et découvre le tampon aux armoiries de la famille Malfoy.

Harry hausse les épaules et rentre dans la galerie pour récupérer sa veste et son casque. Il dit au revoir à Mr Leroi et le remercie encore une fois avant de partir.

Arrivé chez lui, il ouvre la lettre tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce qui lui sert d'atelier.

 _"Mr Potter,_

 _Pourriez-vous venir ce vendredi 2 Mai à ma compagnie à 10:30. J'aimerais vous faire une demande quelque peu particulière que je ne peux me résoudre à faire par simple courrier ou coup de téléphone._

 _Cordialement, Lucius Malfoy"_

À la lecture de la petite lettre, Harry hausse les sourcils de surprise. Une demande particulière ? De nouveau le jeune homme hausse les épaules. Il pose la lettre sur un meuble et retourne à son dessin.

 **Le lendemain au pied de la compagnie Malfoy, 10:25**

Harry regarde le haut building et pousse un soupir. Aucune envie d'être là mais aucune possibilité de refuser de se trouver là non plus... Il rentre donc et se dirige vers l'accueil.

_Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Harry la regarde et soupir de nouveau. C'est vrai, il ne peut pas parler… Harry sort un carnet de sa poche et griffonne un mot qu'il tend à la jeune femme qui le regarde bizarrement. Elle le lit et relève la tête.

_Vous ne pouvez pas voir Mr Malfoy si vous n'avez pas de rendez vous.

La jeune femme parle très lentement et en articulant bien. Harry se rend compte qu'elle a aussi haussé le ton. Le jeune brun fronce les sourcils, encore une qui le prend pour un sourd et débile. Voilà pourquoi il n'aime pas et ne veut pas se mêler aux personnes "normales" : toutes les personnes différentes, qu'elles soient sourdes, muettes, aveugles ou handicapées, ils les prenaient toujours pour des idiots, incapables de faire quelque chose de leur vie –aussi bien privée que professionnelle- sans l'assistance d'une ou plusieurs personnes.

Harry cherchait comment lui faire comprendre que oui il avait bien un rendez vous avec Mr Malfoy quand une voix froide s'élève derrière lui.

_Il n'est pas sourd ou idiot, Déborah. Je vous prierais de le traiter avec respect.

Draco Malfoy se place aux côtés d'Harry, toisant froidement la jeune femme qui se recroqueville dans son siège.

_Veuillez m'excuser Mr Malfoy. Répond elle en couinant presque.

_Mr le Directeur vient de me prévenir qu'il avait rajouté un rendez vous. Il devrait être inscrit depuis ce matin sur votre ordinateur. 10:30, Mr Harry Potter.

_O-oui effectivement. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mr Potter.

Harry lève la main et secoue la tête avant de se tourner vers le jeune blond.

_Le Directeur vous attend, je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

_ _Merci._

Harry récupère son carnet et suit le jeune Malfoy qui se dirige vers un ascenseur. Alors que l'ascenseur monte, les deux jeunes hommes restent silencieux, Harry se demandant ce qu'il fait la, tout comme Draco au sujet de l'artiste. Arrivé au dernier étage, Draco sort suivit de Harry. Il le mène jusqu'à une porte où est écrit _Directeur Lucius Malfoy._ Draco toque puis entre.

_Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, Mr.

_Merci Draco.

Sur un signe de celui-ci, Harry entre dans le bureau.

_Asseyez-vous.

Harry obéit et regarde Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci lui sourit.

_Après son retour au Manoir, Narcissa n'a pas arrêté de me parler de votre exposition et de vous. Je me doute que vous devez vous poser des questions par rapport à la lettre que je vous ai fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire de mon fils hier soir. Permettez-moi donc d'y répondre : la demande particulière que j'ai à vous faire est la commande d'une œuvre.

Harry hausse les sourcils, attendant que le Lord continue.

_Voyez vous, dans dix jours, c'est l'anniversaire de ma femme et je voudrais lui offrir quelque chose de spécial… Quelque chose d'unique. Aux vues de l'admiration qu'elle porte à votre art, je voudrais que vous lui fassiez une œuvre qu'elle seule aura. Une œuvre qui la représentera.

_ _Vous_ _1_ _voulez que je la dessine ?_

_Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit.

Harry pousse un léger soupir et sort son carnet et y réécrit sa phrase.

_Non je ne veux pas que vous la dessiniez. Répond Lucius après avoir lu. Je veux quelque chose qui la représente…

Harry le regarde en silence pendant quelques minutes puis reprend son carnet.

"Vous voulez une œuvre qui la représente mais qui ne soit pas elle… Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ? "

_Non, je n'ai pas d'idée précise en tête. Juste que l'œuvre soit aussi unique que ma femme.

Harry observe l'homme en face de lui. Lucius Malfoy lui parait tout de suite moins froid, moins hautain. Il aime profondément sa famille et tout particulièrement sa femme.

"Me donnez-vous carte blanche pour faire ce que vous me demandez ?"

Lucius relève la tête après avoir lu ce que le jeune homme a écrit et fixe les yeux émeraude face à lui. Quelque chose brille dans ces yeux.

_Vous avez déjà une idée ?

"Peut être."

_Bien. C'est d'accord. Je vous donne carte blanche. Je vous fais confiance. Nous discuterons le prix lorsque vous aurez terminé, cela vous va-t-il ?

"Peu m'importe. Avez-vous un numéro où je pourrais vous joindre si j'ai besoin de renseignements ?"

_Comment ça de renseignements?

"Ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Les couleurs qu'elle préfère… Ce genre de chose. Et bien sur je vous appellerais une fois que j'aurais terminé pour que vous puissiez venir voir."

_Je peux vous donner ça dès maintenant…

"Pourriez-vous m'écrire cette liste ? Ça m'évitera d'oublier quelque chose."

_Bien sur. Pouvez-vous me passer votre mail ? Je vous l'enverrais dès que je l'aurais terminé.

Harry arrache la feuille de son carnet où toutes ses phrases sont écrites et la prend au verso. Il y écrit son adresse mail ainsi que son numéro de portable.

"Si jamais vous repensez à quelque chose en particulier après m'avoir envoyé le mail, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un message."

_Merci, j'y penserais. Vous faites ça pour tout le monde ?

Au haussement de sourcils du jeune homme, le Lord précise sa question.

_Vous donnez votre numéro et adresse mail à tous vos clients qui vous font la commande d'une œuvre particulière ?

Harry le regarde et lève un sourcil.

_Vous donnez votre numéro de portable privé à toutes les personnes qui vous font une commande personnalisée ? Précise le Lord de nouveau.

"Vous êtes le premier à me faire une telle demande."

_Je vois. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé Mr Potter.

_ _De rien._

Harry sort du bureau. En traversant le couloir, il voit Draco Malfoy penché au dessus d'un de ses employés en train de lui montrer quelque chose sur l'ordinateur. Au même moment le jeune homme se redresse et leurs yeux se croisent.

 _ **Le dimanche après midi**_

Ginny frappe à la porte et n'entendant pas de réponse entre.

_Harry ? C'est Ginny, je te ramène ton casque.

La jeune femme va dans le salon et dépose le casque sur le canapé. Ne voyant personne, elle parcourt les pièces jusqu'à la Salle Blanche. Elle y entre doucement et y découvre un Harry en plein travail. Le jeune artiste est devant sa feuille accrochée au mur et dessus est dessiné un seul et unique œil. Il est si bien fait qu'on a l'impression qu'il est vraiment là. Mais cet œil n'est pas ordinaire. Il n'est pas d'un simple marron ou d'un bleu banal, non. On dirait qu'il reflète la lune. On dirait qu'il _est_ la lune. Une nouvelle fois, Ginny reste ébahie devant la dextérité et le génie de son meilleur ami. Elle avait toujours admiré ce doigté incroyable et inné qu'il avait et qu'il a su cultivé d'années en années.

Après un long moment, Harry finit par remarquer la présence de la rouquine derrière lui. Ses crayons dans la bouche, il lui signe.

_ _Salut Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Je suis venue te rendre ton casque. Ton dessin est magnifique Harry! C'est… Indescriptible !

_ _Vraiment ? Je l'ai presque terminé._ Sourit Harry avant de se retourner et de regarder son dessin.

_Tu prépare une nouvelle collection ?

_ _Non pas spécialement. J'ai juste était très inspiré pour celui-ci… Et puis j'ai une commande un peu particulière à préparer._

_Ah bon ? Qui donc t'as inspiré à ce point ?

_ _Quelqu'un…_ Répond évasivement le jeune homme.

_Mmmh… Et quelle est cette commande un peu particulière que tu dois faire ?

_ _Tu te rappelles de mon rendez-vous vendredi ?_

_Avec Mme Malfoy ?

_ _Oui. Figure toi que son mari m'a demandé de faire un dessin unique pour l'anniversaire de sa femme qui est la semaine prochaine. Il m'a fournit une liste des choses qu'elle aime et je suis plutôt très inspiré pour ce dessin. Je voulais finir celui-ci avant mais dès qu'il est terminé, je m'y mets. Je ne pense pas que je vais être joignable la semaine prochaine…_

_Oh tu vas encore te lancer dans une de tes folies dessinesques…

_ _Ce mot n'existe pas Ginny._

_Maintenant si puisque je le dis. Je vais venir chez toi la semaine prochaine.

_ _Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça…_

_Bien-sûr que si ! La dernière fois tu n'as pas mangé ni vraiment dormis pendant deux jours ! Tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de moi : tu pourras te focaliser sur ton dessin. Je veillerais simplement à ce que tu manges et que tu dormes un minimum. Et c'est non négociable.

_ _Très bien ! Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête…_

_Exactement !

_ _Et Anna ? Elle s'est réveillée ?_

_Non, pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je m'absenterais de chez toi quelques heures par jours pour aller la voir.

_ _D'accord. Si elle se réveille dans la semaine, préviens-moi, je viendrais la voir._

_Ça marche. Bon je vais te laisser finir ton chef d'œuvre. Je débarquerais lundi dans l'après midi.

_ _D'accord. Bonne soirée. Passe le bonjour à toute la famille._

_Je n'y manquerais pas.

Ginny lui claque un petit bisou sur la joue et part de la maison.

 _ **Une semaine plus tard, la veille de l'anniversaire de Narcissa Malfoy**_

Lucius Malfoy frappe à la porte. Sur son visage est plaqué son masque froid mais à l'intérieur il bouillonne. Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il a passé commande et cet artiste de pacotille ne lui a rien envoyé et l'anniversaire de sa femme est le lendemain ! Que lui dira-t-il si il se présente devant elle sans un présent ?

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau frappé, la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune rouquine.

_Je peux vous aider ?

_Je cherche Harry Potter.

_Et vous êtes ?

La demoiselle le regarde de la tête au pied puis revenant à son visage, elle s'exclame.

_Oh vous êtes Mr Malfoy ! Justement Harry vient de me demander de vous appeler. Entrez.

Le Lord entre et se tourne vers la jeune femme.

_Que voulez-vous dire par le fait qu'il vient de vous demander de m'appeler ?

_Il est en train de donner les touches finales à votre commande, il voulait donc que vous veniez la voir terminée. Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là, je reviens tout de suite.

La demoiselle se détourne et part dans le couloir.

_Harry ! Mr Malfoy est déjà là ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'appeler il est venu de lui-même.

Après quelques instants de silence la jeune femme réapparaît.

_Harry arrive.

Celui-ci se montre justement devant Lucius Malfoy qui reste sans voix devant le jeune homme : il a de grandes cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux sont encore plus mal coiffés que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il se tourne vers la rousse quand celle-ci commence à lui expliquer.

_Harry a passé la semaine sur votre commande. Je suis Ginny Weasley, l'une de ses amies.

_... Enchanté Mlle.

_ _Je viens tout juste de finir votre commande Mr. Je suppose que vous voulez la voir._

Voyant que le Lord ne comprend absolument rien de ce que signe Harry la demoiselle lui traduit.

_Oui, j'aimerais.

Le jeune artiste lui fait signe de le suivre et le mène à une pièce au fond du couloir. Lucius Malfoy y entre et y découvre un dessin accroché au mur. Il doit bien faire 50cm de hauteur et presque le double de largeur. Dessus est dessinée une photo de famille. Mais au lieu d'avoir simplement dessiné les visages comme dans la réalité, ceux-ci sont composés de toutes ces choses que Lucius Malfoy avait mises sur la liste qu'il avait donnée au jeune homme. Les couleurs sont flamboyantes et mêlées dans un arc-en-ciel magnifique. Subjugué, Lucius s'approche et lève la main vers le visage de sa femme.

_C'est magnifique… Chuchote-il. Narcissa va adorer, j'en suis sûr.

Lucius se retourne et regarde Harry.

_Vous avez fait un chef d'œuvre au delà de mes espérances Mr Potter.

_ _Merci._

À ce moment, Lucius remarque un autre dessin accroché au mur en face de lui, derrière les deux jeunes adultes.

_Cette œuvre…

Harry et Ginny se retournent et regardent l'œil qu'Harry avait changé de mur pour dessiner la commande de Malfoy père.

_Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Ginny. Harry l'a fait la semaine dernière. Il l'a fini avant de commencer votre commande.

_Absolument superbe… On dirait qu'il est sur le point de cligner… Comme si on avait vraiment un œil géant devant nous avec la pleine lune comme iris… C'est incroyable ! Comptez vous la vendre celle-ci aussi ?

_ _Non, je l'ai fait pour moi._

_Non, il l'a fait pour lui. Traduit Ginny.

_Je vois… C'est dommage, je suis sur qu'elle aurait pu se vendre en quelques secondes. Pour ce qui est de ma commande, qu'est-ce que je vous dois ?

Harry sourit.

_ _Je ne m'occupe pas de ça. Voyez ça avec Ginny, c'est elle qui s'occupe de toute la partie vente avec Sirius. Ginny, je te laisse gérer, je vais dans le salon me poser un peu : je suis crevé._

 ___ _ **Ça**_ _ **marche.**_

Harry se détourne et sort de la pièce.

_Harry m'a demandé de voir le prix avec vous : il ne s'occupe pas de la vente. C'est son parrain, Sirius Black et moi qui nous en occupons. Il est parti dans le salon. Il est complètement crevé : il n'a pas fait une vraie nuit depuis dimanche dernier.

_Je comprend mieux les cernes. Répond le Lord pour cacher sa surprise.

_Quand il a de l'inspiration pour un dessin, il est compliqué de l'arrêter… C'est pourquoi quand je sais qu'il fait ça je reste avec lui : ça me permet de le surveiller. Je le fait manger et le force à aller dormir quelques heures de temps à autre. Enfin bref, quel prix me proposez-vous pour cette magnifique œuvre commandée, absolument et totalement unique de l'artiste montant Harry Potter ? Demande Ginny avec un grand sourire innocent.

 _ **Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard**_

_Vous êtes dur en affaire Mlle Weasley. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mr Black et Mr Potter vous laisse sans problème cette partie.

_Merci, Mr Malfoy. Venez, rejoignons Harry.

_Je vous suis.

Les deux sortent de la pièce et se dirigent vers le salon. En arrivant, ils y trouvent un Harry Potter allongé sur le canapé en train de dormir.

Ginny rigole doucement.

_Il était vraiment crevé…

_Pourriez-vous lui donner cette invitation de ma part ?

Ginny prend l'enveloppe où dessus est marqué d'une écriture finement calligraphié le nom de l'artiste.

_C'est…

_Une invitation pour l'anniversaire de Narcissa. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de le voir…

_Je lui donnerais. Pour ce qui est de l'œuvre, comment allez-vous faire ?

_Vous serait-il possible de nous l'apporter demain ?

_Je vous l'apporterais.

_Merci beaucoup. À demain soir alors.

_À demain. Au revoir Mr Malfoy.

_Au revoir Mlle Weasley.

 _ **Le lendemain soir, 20 heures au Manoir Malfoy**_

_Harry, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée.

_ _Oui, très bonne, merci._

_Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici.

Harry lui sourit simplement et Narcissa lui rend son sourire.

_Vous devriez vous mêler aux autres invités…

Harry hausse les épaules et boit une gorgée de champagne. Lucius Malfoy s'approche des deux et tend sa main à sa femme.

_Ma dame, il est l'heure de découvrir vos présents.

Narcissa sourit et fait un signe à Harry avant de prendre la main de son mari. Tous deux partent et les invités s'approchent afin de mieux voir.

La dame ouvre ses cadeaux, remerciant à chaque fois les personnes. Pris au dépourvu quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était invité, Harry avait fait un rapide détour par la galerie avec Ginny qui le suivait avec la voiture et la toile de Mr Malfoy pour y prendre une toile. En déballant l'œuvre, Narcissa ainsi que tous les invités poussent des exclamations. La Lady se tourne vers le jeune artiste qui lui sourit et lève son verre à sa santé. Harry lui offrait l'œuvre qu'elle avait préféré de son exposition. Dessin en noir et blanc sur une feuille de presque plus d'un mètre de haut, il représentait un ange féminin vêtu d'une robe vaporeuse d'un blanc pur qui veillait sur un enfant accroupis avec la tête dans ses mains en train de pleurer. Narcissa s'était arrêtée pendant un long moment devant cette œuvre et lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Harry ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, le jeune homme avait mordillé sa lèvre et détourné les yeux avant de s'éloigner un peu sans rien dire. Devant ce silence, elle avait compris ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, ni aborder et avait versé une larme avant de revenir vers Harry et de continuer la visite à son bras sans un mot de plus sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Narcissa s'empare du dernier cadeau sur la table. Elle lit le petit mot et ouvre l'écrin pour y trouver un collier avec comme pendentif un serpent aux yeux de diamants enroulé autour d'un narcisse. De par la liste, Harry sait que le serpent est l'animal préféré de la femme et la fleur, sa préférée entre toutes en plus du fait que son prénom vient d'elle. Narcissa se tourne vers son fils qui lui sourit et s'incline. À sa demande, Draco s'approche et lui attache autour du cou après avoir enlevé celui qui y trônait. Après cela Lucius Malfoy s'approche.

_Narcissa. (Elle se tourne vers lui) J'ai cherché pendant de longues semaines le cadeau que je pourrais t'offrir. Rien de ce que je trouvais n'avait grâce à mes yeux car ils n'étaient jamais aussi magnifiques et uniques que toi. Puis il y a une semaine, j'ai trouvé la personne qui réussirait à me donner la perle rare qui me satisferait.

Rentre alors Ginny, vêtue d'une robe de soirée la mettant parfaitement en valeur, suivie de deux hommes portant un grand cadre recouvert d'un immense morceau de soie vert forêt. Ils le posent devant la femme et Ginny se poste à côté.

_Je suis fière, Madame, de vous porter une œuvre totalement unique et l'une des plus exceptionnelle que j'ai pu voir de cet artiste. Elle a été faite spécifiquement pour vous, il n'y en a donc absolument aucune autre au monde et n'y en aura jamais.

Ginny se décale et fait signe à Narcissa pour qu'elle tire sur le tissu. La dame s'approche et fébrilement, le fait glisser. Lorsque le tableau est enfin découvert, tous sans exception restent mués devant l'œuvre. Pendant de longues minutes, la Lady le détaille puis voit en bas à gauche une inscription fine un H et un P entrelacés _._ Lucius s'approche, enlace sa femme et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

_Une œuvre unique pour une femme unique. Joyeux anniversaire Narcissa.

La main devant sa bouche, la femme se retient de pleurer et n'arrive pas à détourner le regard de son cadeau.

_C'est magnifique Lucius. Merci !

Harry sourit et prend une autre gorgée de champagne. Il est fier de ce qu'il a fait : Ginny a raison, c'est l'une des plus belles œuvres qu'il ait fait jusqu'ici.

_Félicitation, Mr Potter. Cette œuvre est vraiment… Époustouflante.

Au son de la voix, Harry sursaute et se tourne vers son interlocuteur. Draco Malfoy le regarde de ses yeux incroyablement gris.

_ _Merci._

_Mère est folle de joie. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi émue.

Harry sourit mais ne signe rien, sachant que le jeune homme ne le comprendrait pas. Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy accompagnés de Ginny se dirigent alors vers eux.

_ _ **Alors ? N'ai-je pas été géniale ? Cette présentation était parfaite tu ne trouves pas ?**_

Aux signes de Ginny, Harry rigole silencieusement.

_ _C'était parfait._

Harry la regarde quelque secondes puis lui fait un immense sourire.

_ _Tu es vraiment magnifique Ginny. J'ai bien fait de prendre celle-ci. Il faudra que tu ailles voir Anna habillée ainsi._

_ _ **Je n'y manquerais pas. Et pour elle, je ferais même le déshabillage sexy ensuite.**_

 __Il n'y a que toi pour dire de telles choses lors d'une soirée chic._

 ___ _ **Je suis unique.**_

 __Ça, y a pas de doute à avoir._

_Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne plus de signes, je n'arrive absolument pas à suivre votre conversation et c'est extrêmement frustrant… Rigole Mme Malfoy.

Ginny rigole et lui sourit.

_Je vous assure que cette conversation là, il ne faut pas que vous la compreniez.

_Soit. (Elle se tourne vers Harry) Merci beaucoup, ces tableaux sont absolument sublimes! Vous avez vraiment un don, Harry Potter.

_ _Merci, Madame._

Les cinq continuent de parler pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que :

_ _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?**_ Lui signe Ginny sans oraliser.

_ _Rien. Je crois que je vais bientôt rentrer. Je suis fatigué : je n'ai pas récupérer toutes mes heures de sommeil._

Ginny fronce les sourcils et jette discrètement un coup d'œil derrière elle et voit un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes montrer Harry du doigt et chuchoter.

_ _ **Ne fais pas attention à eux.**_ Réplique-t-elle en revenant à son ami. _ **Ce ne sont que des abrutis d'aristos !**_

_ _Peut être mais je n'aime pas être fixé comme ça. Je vais rentrer, je suis fatigué. Traduis-moi s'il te plaît._

Ginny soupire.

_ _ **Très bien. De toute façon quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs. Tu es aussi têtu que moi…**_ Madame Malfoy ? Reprend Ginny à vix haute pour attirer l'attention de la femme qui discutait avec son mari.

_Oui ?

_ _Pardon de vous interrompre mais il est l'heure que je parte._ Signe Harry, traduit en même temps par Ginny.

_Vous nous quittez déjà ?

_ _Oui… Je suis désolé mais je suis fatigué. Ma semaine n'a pas été de tout repos et j'ai peur de m'endormir debout._

_Bien. Vous rentrez également Mlle Weasley ? Vous le raccompagnez ?

_Harry est venu avec sa moto et moi ma voiture, si vous voulez bien encore de moi, je serais ravi de rester encore un peu Mme Malfoy.

_En moto ? Vous allez rentrer seul alors…

_ _Oui…_

_Il en est hors de question ! Vous avez bu et vous êtes fatigué. Maintenant que vous le dites, je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Il est hors de question que vous preniez la route tout seul dans cet état.

_ _Je vais très bien Madame, ne vous en faite pas. Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer en un seul morceau chez moi…_

_Non. Si vous voulez rentrer attendez que Mlle Weasley parte, ainsi elle vous raccompagnera. Vous pourrez revenir chercher votre moto plus tard ou bien nous vous la ferons ramener.

À ces mots Harry se crispe.

_Euh… Harry ne monte plus qu'à de très rares occasions dans des voitures Mme Malfoy… Dit alors Ginny.

_Comment ça?

Ginny jette un coup d'œil à Harry puis explique.

_Les parents d'Harry sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Harry est le seul survivant de l'accident. Depuis, il ne monte plus à bord d'un véhicule qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une voiture… Le seul avec qui il monte dans une voiture c'est avec son parrain, Sirius.

_Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… Cependant je reste intraitable sur le sujet, reprend Mme Malfoy après quelques secondes. Vous ne prendrez pas la route dans cet état ! Vous pourriez appeler Sirius…

_ _Sirius a invité Remus au restaurant, je ne veux pas les déranger, c'était prévu depuis longtemps._ Répond Harry, traduit par Ginny.

_Vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici. Déclare Mme Malfoy, d'une voix sans réplique. Il y a assez de chambres dans ce manoir pour que l'une d'elle vous accueille. Vous imaginer si vous tombez et que vous vous blessez à la main? Je m'en voudrais de perdre un tel artiste. Vous dormez donc ici cette nuit.

Devant l'ordre, Harry reste sans voix et immobile quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

_ _Mais… Je ne peux pas dormir ici…_

_ _ **Je serais toi j'abandonnerais : elle a l'air plus têtue que toi et moi réunis…**_

_ _Moi qui ne pensais qu'à m'échapper d'ici…_

 ___ _ **C'est raté.**_ Madame, si vous me permettez, je reviendrais demain pour lui apporter des affaires…

_Bien sur. Vous vous joindrez à nous pour le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh… Oui si vous voulez…

_Bien. Draco, conduit le donc à la Chambre Bleue. Elle sera parfaite pour lui.

Draco jette un coup d'œil à Harry puis à sa mère.

_Bien-sur Mère.

Harry pousse discrètement un soupir, sort ses clés de sa poche et les tend à Ginny.

_ _Tiens, pour demain matin._

_ _ **Merci. Bonne nuit, repose-toi bien. Sois assez en forme demain pour conduire sinon elle ne te laissera pas repartir de chez elle.**_

Le jeune homme se retient de tirer la langue à son amie et suit Draco en dehors de la salle de réception. Le blond reste tout d'abord silencieux puis finit par prendre la parole, faisant sursauter Harry.

_Je suis désolé pour vos parents.

Harry hoche la tête.

_C'est donc de ça que vous parliez lorsque vous nous avez dit traverser des moments difficiles quand vous aviez quinze ans ?

Harry se tourne vers l'aristocrate, surpris. Celui-ci s'en rend compte et pendant quelques instants, son masque neutre disparaît pour laisser place à de la gène.

_J'ai une bonne mémoire. Et j'avoue que ce que vous avez dit m'a intrigué.

Harry hoche la tête puis quelques minutes plus tard, le blond s'arrête devant une porte.

_Voici votre chambre pour ce soir.

Harry entre et reste subjugué devant la chambre immense mise à sa disposition.

_Derrière cette porte se trouve une salle de bain. Elle n'est reliée qu'à cette chambre. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez à l'un des majordomes.

_ _Merci…_

Harry observe le jeune blond quelques instants avant de signer.

_Ça _été une période très difficile pour moi et je crois que je n'ai réussi à m'en sortir que grâce au dessin et à mes proches._

Draco regarde ses mains puis lorsqu'elles s'arrêtent relève la tête vers son visage.

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire.

Harry fait alors comme si il écrivait sur sa main et comprenant, Draco lui donne du papier et un crayon qui était dans le bureau. Harry écrit ce qu'il vient de signer avant de tendre la feuille au jeune homme.

_Comment êtes-vous devenu muet ? Demande soudainement le blond.

Devant le mutisme d'Harry, il se reprend.

_Je vous pris de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du vous demander ça…

Harry secoue ses mains devant lui et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Devant son tic, Draco ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

"J'ai eu des problèmes de santé2 étant petit et se sont mes cordes vocales qui ont pris le plus. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler muet : il m'arrive de pouvoir faire des sons mais seulement des sons forts comme des cris. Cependant lorsqu'ils sortent de ma bouche ils ne sont pas aussi forts que les cris que produisent les autres personnes comme vous."

_Ça ne peut pas se guérir ?

"Non. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une maladie, plutôt une grosse faiblesse. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je m'y suis fait…"

_D'accord… Je vais vous laissez vous reposer.

Alors qu'il allait pour se détourner, Harry écrit rapidement quelque chose sur sa feuille et le rattrape par la manche. Surpris, le jeune homme se retourne et Harry lui tend la feuille.

"Pourriez-vous me tutoyer ? Il me semble que nous avons pour ainsi dire le même âge. Être vouvoyé par quelqu'un de mon âge me fait vraiment trop bizarre…"

_Oui… Si vo… Tu veux…

_ _Merci._

_Est-ce que c'est le signe pour "merci" ?

Harry hoche la tête et lui sourit.

_Vo… Tu peux faire de même. Tutoie-moi.

_ _D'accord._

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Draco lui demande.

_Comment dit on "bonne nuit" en langue des signes ?

Harry lui montre et Draco le refait avec un bon résultat.

_Alors "Bonne nuit" Harry, signe et oralise le jeune homme.

_ _Bonne nuit._

Harry sourit et Draco en esquisse un petit de côté avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Après un brin de toilette, Harry se couche s'enfonçant sous les couvertures moelleuses.

De son côté, profitant pour ne pas retourner à la fête, étalé sur son lit, Draco n'arrive pas à s'enlever de la tête le visage souriant du brun.

1 : Normalement, il n'y a pas de vouvoiement en langue des signes, ça fonctionne comme en anglais mais bon, je vais pas lui faire tutoyer Lucius Malfoy… Bien qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte le Lord XD

2 : Les problèmes de santé que j'explique, je les ai complètement inventés… Je veux dire que je ne sais pas si ils sont médicalement possibles mais ça reste un minimum plausible donc voila. Et puis c'est mon histoire donc j'écris ce que je veux :-P


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 4 que vous attendiez impatiemment !**

 **Et avec celui-ci, j'ai vu que vous étiez pour ainsi dire 50 à suivre cette histoire ! Quand j'ai vu ça j'ai presque sauté de joie dans tout le salon ^^ Merci ! Merci ! Merci à vous !**

 **Sinon comme d'habitude, merci à LiliceBooksAddict pour la correction de ce chapitre.**

 **Et bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling cependant c'est mon histoire à moi^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **Noah**_ _ **:**_ **Merci, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant**

 _ **Myrzi**_ _ **:**_ **Merci ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le reste !**

 **Donne moi plutôt du courage pour le « tome 2 » la fin de celui-ci est déjà écrite -)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et à lundi prochain !**

* * *

Chapitre 04

 _ **Le lendemain, Manoir Malfoy**_

_Harry ?

Des coups à la porte le réveillent lentement. À moitié réveillé, Harry regarde autour de lui. Où est-il ? Quelle heure est-il ?

_Harry ? C'est Ginny, je rentre.

À ces mots, la porte s'ouvre et la jeune femme entre. Elle observe d'abord la pièce puis se tourne vers le lit où Harry s'est assis. La rousse le regarde se frotter les yeux comme un enfant et rigole.

_Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ _Comme un bébé_. Signe mollement le jeune homme. _J'ai récupéré presque toutes mes heures de sommeil._

_Bien. Je t'ai ramené des affaires. Tu devrais te préparer, Mme Malfoy t'attend pour le déjeuner.

_ _Merci._

Sans faire attention à sa tenue quelque peu légère, Harry se lève et prend le sac rapporté par son amie. Avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain, Ginny, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, sourit.

_Pourquoi tu portes un caleçon, Harry ? Je ne peux pas vraiment admirer ton alléchant petit cul !

Le brun se retourne et lève les yeux au ciel.

_ _Ginny…_ Signe Harry exaspéré.

_Quoi ? Tu as peut être du matériel en trop entre les jambes pour moi mais tu es super bien gaulé ! N'importe qui en profiterait pour mater un si mignon spécimen.

Harry lève une seconde fois les yeux au ciel.

_ _Franchement… Tu n'es qu'une voyeuse !_

_Absolument pas ! S'insurge la demoiselle avant de faire un sourire en coin. Je suis une profiteuse, nuance.

Harry pousse un nouveau soupir exaspéré mais sourit quand même et se détourne pour aller se préparer.

_Je te laisse te préparer, je rejoins Mme Malfoy.

Sans attendre, la demoiselle part laissant Harry en train de se préparer. Peu de temps après, Draco Malfoy rentre dans la chambre après avoir frappé.

_Harry ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, il va vers la salle de bain et pousse la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Et se fige totalement en voyant Harry. Le jeune homme est dos à lui et sur son omoplate droite, une cicatrice va du haut de l'épaule et la traverse en diagonale jusqu'à presque atteindre la colonne vertébrale. Et de l'autre côté, au dessus de la hanche, se trouve une tête de loup de profil hurlant à la lune avec une pleine lune en fond.

Surprenant Draco, Harry se retourne en sentant une présence derrière lui. En voyant Draco, le brun se dépêche de mettre son tee-shirt. Draco détourne les yeux en rougissant légèrement et s'empresse de parler pour oublier ses rougeurs.

_Pardon d'arriver si subitement mais Mère se demandait pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas. Elle m'a donc demandé d'aller te chercher.

Lorsqu'il retourne la tête vers le brun en le voyant bouger un peu ses mains, Draco le voit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et avec de petites rougeurs sur les joues. Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver craquant ainsi. Il regarde encore quelques secondes agiter ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête.

_Arrête de bouger ainsi tes mains, je ne comprends pas la langue des signes.

Harry s'arrête donc et le regarde avec un air exaspéré.

_Pas la peine de me lancer un tel regard, je n'y peux rien moi. Bon on y va ? Parce que je suis sûr que Mère va finir par envoyer tout le château te chercher si tu ne viens pas…

Harry hoche la tête et souris à Draco.

_ _Merci._

Le blond regarde alors bizarrement le jeune homme.

_Pourquoi tu me dis merci ?

Harry passe à côté de lui et se dirige vers le bureau. Draco s'approche et lit à voix haute par-dessus son épaule.

_ « Parce que tu me tutoies. Ça me fait plaisir. »

Harry se redresse et regarde Draco avec un grand sourire. Le jeune Malfoy se recule et se détourne.

_Tu t'extasies vraiment pour un rien… Grommelle-t-il. Allons déjeuner.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger, Harry regarde autour de lui. Les décorations du Manoir des Malfoy ont vraiment l'air de coûter cher, il fait donc bien attention de marcher au milieu du couloir afin de ne pas cogner et donc de casser quelque chose. Le brun n'a pas l'habitude à autant de luxe. Sirius n'a jamais apprécié ça et toutes ces choses onéreuses et fragiles qui vont avec. Bien qu'il soit un noble comme les Malfoy, il a très vite rangé ou vendu la plupart des possessions trop coûteuses de sa famille. "Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Lui avait-il dit un jour. Je trouve ça moche et cher pour pas grand-chose. En plus ce qui est cher et moche est souvent très fragile et tu sais à quel point je suis bordélique et distrait. Si je gardais ces trucs dans les pièces de la maison, dans un peu moins de dix ans tout serait abîmé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Autant laisser les œuvres aux musées, ça f'ra au moins des heureux quand aux babioles, à la cave !" Harry avait rigolé et lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne donnait pas autant d'espérance de vie à tous ces objets si ils étaient restés dans l'entourage de son parrain. À ce moment là, son père, sa mère et Remus avaient rigolé et Sirius leur avait tiré la langue.

En pensant à ses parents, Harry devient alors mélancolique et plonge dans ses souvenirs. Il se fait réveiller brusquement par Draco qui s'est arrêté et qui l'a attrapé par le bras.

_La salle à manger est ici Harry. Ça ne va pas ?

Le jeune brun lui fait un petit sourire et hoche la tête.

_ _Si, si. Ne t'en fais pas._

Sans plus signer, il entre dans la salle où il est accueilli par Narcissa et Ginny.

_Ah ! Harry je me demandais ce qui vous étiez arrivé pour ne pas vous voir venir. Ginny m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas du matin… Vous avez bien dormi ?

_ _Non, je ne suis pas du tout du matin. Mais oui j'ai très bien dormi. La chambre que vous m'avez prêtée, Madame, était parfaite_.

Après que Ginny ait traduit ses mots, Narcissa lui sourit.

_Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous. Draco, tu te joins à nous ?

_Bien sur, Mère.

Les deux jeune hommes s'installent et alors que Draco se sert un thé, il observe Ginny Weasley sourire à Harry et lui passer une tasse de café qu'elle vient de préparer. Leurs mains gigotent dans tous les sens sans que leurs lèvres ne se desserrent et, pendant quelques instants, une bouffée de jalousie monte chez le jeune noble qui se tourne vers sa mère pour l'oublier.

_Père n'est pas encore descendu ?

_Si. Il a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner.

_Je vois.

_Ne voudriez-vous pas rester encore un peu ici pour vous reposer Harry ? Vous avez l'air encore très fatigué tout de même… Continue Mme Malfoy.

_ _Non, je vous assure que je peux rentrer chez moi._

_ _ **Je te l'avais dit, elle ne veut pas te laisser repartir.**_ Il vous dit qu'il peut rentrer chez lui.

_ _Oh ça va Ginny !_

_Laissez le donc Mère. Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il peut ou non faire.

Tous se tournent vers le jeune Malfoy, surpris par sa prise de parole.

_ _ **Le blondinet a pris ta défense Harry ! Je suis sur que tu es très heureux !**_

Après les signes de Ginny, quelques rougeurs montent sur les joues d'Harry qui s'empresse de rétorquer.

_ _Mais tais toi donc au lieu de dire des bêtises ! On a de la chance qu'ils ne comprennent pas la langue des signes ! Comment j'aurais fait pour leur expliquer ta phrase ?_

_ _ **Donc tu admets que tu es heureux qu'il prenne ta défense.**_

_ _Mais je n'ai absolument pas dit ça ! Ne déforme pas mes paroles._

Rougissant de plus en plus, sa gène augmente lorsque Narcissa prend la parole.

_De quoi parlez-vous vous deux pour que Harry rougisse ainsi ?

_ _Rien du tout !_ S'empresse de signer Harry.

Ginny rigole discrètement avant de répondre à la femme.

_Rien Madame Malfoy, ce n'est rien. Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que je vous laisse. J'ai promis à Anna de passer la voir ce matin.

_Je ne vous ai même pas demandé si elle allait mieux…

_Elle s'est réveillée mardi. Elle n'a pas trop mal puisqu'elle est sous morphine mais elle va devoir être en fauteuil roulant pendant plusieurs mois à sa sortie d'hôpital. Elle s'en sort sans grosses séquelles sur le long terme. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

_Souhaitez lui un prompt rétablissement de notre part.

_Je le ferais.

_ _Je vais y aller aussi._ Signe alors Harry en se levant.

_Vous partez aussi ?

_ _Oui, je n'ai pas vu Anna depuis mardi et je dois aller voir Sirius et Remus._

Après que Ginny ait traduit, Draco, ne pouvant empêcher une monté de jalousie, demande.

_Qui est Remus ?

_C'est le compagnon et mari de Sirius. Lui répond Ginny. Ils sont mariés depuis 20 ans.

_ _Leur anniversaire de mariage était mercredi. Ils ont refait une lune de miel et maintenant qu'elle est finie je vais enfin pouvoir aller les voir sans qu'ils se sautent dessus._

_Harry !

Ginny est rouge mais pas de gène, plutôt parce qu'elle s'empêche de rigoler.

_ _ **Tu pouvais parler de moi hier soir!**_

_ _Ils comprennent pas la langue des signes, j'en profite._

 _ **_Peut être mais quand même ! Pense à moi !**_

 __Quoi toi ?_

 ___ _ **Comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas de fou rire ?**_

 _ **_**_ Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Intervient Narcissa Malfoy.

_Rien. C'est Harry qui dit des bêtises, ne faites pas attention.

Mme Malfoy les observe en haussant un sourcil mais finit par laisser tomber.

_Bien je vais vous raccompagner.

Les Malfoy se lèvent à leur tour et tout les quatre se dirigent vers l'entrée, Harry ayant récupéré entre temps ses affaires.

_Passe les moi, je vais les prendre dans la voiture. Tu vas directement chez Sirius ?

_ _Oui je lui ai dit que j'arriverais dans la matinée et que je mangerais avec eux ce midi et il est plus tard que je ne le pensais, autant donc que j'y aille directement._

_D'accord. Fait gaffe sur la route.

_ _Comme toujours._ Lui sourit le brun avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Ils disent tous les deux au revoir aux Malfoy et chacun va vers son véhicule. Ginny monte dans sa voiture et Harry enfourche sa moto. Il enfile son casque et tourne la clé. Il donne deux trois coups d'accélérateur pour faire chauffer le moteur.

Pendant ce temps, Draco n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Monté ainsi sur sa moto, il n'a plus du tout ce côté mignon et presque fragile qu'il avait eu face à lui. Au contraire, il a l'air fort… Sur de lui. Ce contraste l'hypnotise.

Le brun fait ronronner encore une fois le moteur puis, après un dernier geste vers les deux nobles, il part suivit par Ginny.

_Bien, rentrons à présent. Je vais aller accrocher ces magnifiques cadeaux que Lucius et Harry m'ont faits.

Au son de la voix de sa mère, Draco sursaute. Sans s'en rendre compte il fixait l'endroit où Harry avait disparu.

_Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ?

_Oui Mère.

Narcissa le regarde quelques secondes puis déclare un petit sourire en coin.

_Il est plutôt sympathique non ?

_Oui. Harry a de la conversation. Bien que communiquer soit difficile puisqu'il ne parle pas.

_En effet mais sa langue est très gracieuse.

_Mmh…

Draco se détourne et rentre dans le manoir sans prêter plus attention à sa mère. Celle-ci de son côté fait un grand sourire. Enfin quelqu'un qui fait réagir son fils, quelqu'un qui attise sa curiosité, provoque des réactions.

 _ **Le même jour, chez Sirius et Remus**_

_Alors ? Comment était cette fête ? Demande Remus en apportant le plat principal.

_ _Bien. Mme Malfoy était très contente de ses cadeaux._

_Tu as réussi à t'nir parmi les loups toute une soirée ? Un record ! Se moque Sirius.

_ _Oh ça va hein ! Je ne suis pas si asocial !_

_À quelle heure es-tu rentré ?

_ _En fait… Mme Malfoy n'a pas voulu me laisser repartir. Elle avait peur que j'ai un accident en moto. J'ai dormi au Manoir._

Les deux hommes en face de Harry se stoppent dans leurs gestes et le regarde surpris.

_ _Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?_

_Tu as dormi chez les Malfoy ?

_ _Puisque je viens de te le dire Remus ! Si vous ne me croyez pas demandez à Ginny, elle était là._

_Ce n'est pas ça Harry… Nous sommes simplement surpris. Narcissa et Lucius ne sont pas… Comment dire... Ils ne sont pas aussi accueillant normalement… Ce sont des nobles avec leur façon d'agir et leur froideur… Nous sommes surpris qu'ils t'aient invité à dormir chez eux.

_Surpris ? Choqué ouais ! Les ancêtres Malfoy doivent se retourner dans leur tombe et James en train de s'étrangler ! Les Malfoy n'invitent pas un Potter à dormir chez eux.

À la mention de son père Harry se tend et ses doigts se crispent. C'est au moment qu'il se tait que Sirius se rend compte du prénom qu'il vient de dire et se reprend.

_Désolé Harry… Ce… C'est sorti tout seul… Je…

_ _C'est bon_. Coupe Harry, ses signes faits sèchement.

Le reste du repas se passe dans le silence. Harry ne relève pas les yeux de son assiette, enfermé dans sa mauvaise humeur. Au dessert, Remus tente de relancer la conversation mais rien n'y fait Harry ne dit plus rien.

Assis dans le canapé, Harry a le regard dans le vide. Dans la pièce d'à côté, les deux hommes le regardent.

_Je n'aurais pas du lui parler de James.

_Tu ne lui as pas parlé de James, Sirius. Tu n'as fait que le mentionner.

_Je pensais que ça allait mieux…

_Visiblement non…

Les deux le regardent de nouveau.

_J'aimerais vraiment qu'il surmonte ça… Ça va bientôt faire dix ans maintenant…

_C'est Harry, Sirius. Il n'est pas le fils de James pour rien.

_Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

_Tout le monde le sait. Ça fait neuf ans qu'on lui dit. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ?

Sirius observe Harry qui n'a pas bougé. En ce moment même alors qu'il a 24 ans - bientôt 25 même - on dirait qu'il est redevenu cet adolescent de quinze ans qu'il était. Et ça fait mal aux deux hommes. Ils avaient mis de longs, très longs mois à le sortir de l'espèce de dépression dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Ils avaient beaucoup souffert de voir Harry, le fils de leur précieux ami, presque le leur, devenir une ombre. Ça avait duré pour ainsi dire un an et demi. Il était redevenu un peu comme avant mais il avait toujours manqué quelque chose. Il avait perdu une partie de lui-même dans cet accident et il ne l'avait pas retrouvé et ne la retrouverait sûrement jamais.

 _ **Chez Harry, plusieurs jours plus tard.**_

Harry dessine. Il dessine encore et encore. Des feuilles sont partout dans la Salle Blanche. Toutes ont des dessins, des croquis. En couleur ou en nuance de gris. Il a chaud. Très chaud mais il n'y fait pas attention, emporté dans sa frénésie dessinesque. Trois feuilles sont accrochées à ses murs, les unes à côté des autres et n'en forment qu'une seule. Il dessine. Il dessine pour oublier. Il s'enfonce dans le dessin pour ne plus penser. Comme il l'avait déjà si souvent fait.

 _ **Le même jour, un peu plus tard**_

_Allo ? **Ginny ? C'est Remus.** **J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…** Non, non, attends juste deux secondes.

Ginny éloigne l'appareil de son oreille et sourit au jeune homme en face d'elle.

_Excuse moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Il hoche la tête et Ginny s'éloigne en reprenant la conversation.

_Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Rem' ? **Je… Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Harry depuis la soirée de Narcissa Malfoy ?** Euh non. Non je ne l'ai pas revu ou eu au téléphone. Pourquoi ? **Ce n'est peut être rien mais il ne répond pas au téléphone… Il est peut être juste encore plongé dans ses dessins mais ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant… Sirius commence à s'inquiéter…**

Ginny reste silencieuse. Il arrive souvent à Harry de se plonger tellement dans son art qu'il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui si bien qu'il n'entend pas le téléphone sonner.

_Combien de jours exactement ? **Nous sommes vendredi ça fait 5 jours à peu près. On n'a pas de nouvelles depuis qu'il est parti de la maison dimanche après midi.** Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ? **Parce que… Sirius se sent coupable…** Coupable de quoi ?

Après un silence de quelques secondes Remus lâche.

_ **Sirius a parlé de James… Ce n'était qu'une anecdote mais elle est sortie toute seule… Avant qu'il ne parte, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau en face de moi l'adolescent de quinze ans juste après la mort de ses parents…** Je m'en occupe Remus. Je vais aller le voir. Je vais m'occuper de Harry. **Merci Ginny… Je sais que tu es occupé avec ton boulot et Anna…** T'en fait pas. Anna ne peut pas encore sortir de l'hôpital et elle comprendra quand je lui dirais pourquoi j'ai du aller voir Harry. Je m'occupe de tout Rem', rassure Sirius. **Merci Ginny. Merci beaucoup.**

Sur ces mots Remus raccroche et Ginny retourne auprès du jeune homme.

_Désolé, c'était urgent.

_Ne t'en fait pas. Si tu dois y aller je vais te laisser… Mais…

_Mais ?

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter un bout de la conversation. Qu'a Harry ?

Ginny pousse un profond soupir et passe ses mains sur son visage.

_Il faut que tu saches Draco, que Harry est quelqu'un de très fragile. Je te donne des cours de langue des signes seulement pour être sûre que tu n'apprennes pas n'importe quoi n'importe comment. Et soit certain que si tu lui fais du mal, je serais juste à côté pour te casser la gueule !

Draco, face à elle, sourit. Il s'est rapidement habitué au franc parlé de la jeune femme. Il était venu la trouver le lendemain de la fête de sa mère, le dimanche même, quelques heures après qu'elle soit partie afin de lui demander de lui apprendre la langue des signes. La jeune femme l'avait regardé de haut en bas pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui avaient paru interminables puis elle lui avait sorti du tac o tac :

_C'est d'accord. Je t'apprendrais la langue des signes mais je te préviens : je suis un professeur très exigent. Oh et je ne suis pas noble donc tu peux oublier le 'vous' et toutes tes manières cucul.

D'abord surpris et choqué par ses paroles, il avait éclaté de rire et avait acquiescé.

_Harry était quelqu'un de simple mais joyeux. Reprend Ginny. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans.

_Quand ses parents sont morts…

_Oui. C'est ça. Comment le sais-tu ?

_Il a abordé le sujet…

_Harry t'a parlé de la mort de ses parents ? S'étonne Ginny.

Harry n'avait jamais parlé de la mort de ses parents. Jamais, avec personne. Ginny regarde Draco face à elle, le voyant d'une autre façon.

_Continue au lieu de me regarder comme ça.

_Oui pardon. Ses parents sont morts donc. Harry a mit énormément de temps à s'en remettre. Il était devenu un vrai fantôme. Il a été comme ça pendant un an et demi. Presque deux ans même. Je l'ai vu dépérir au fil des jours. Je suis restée avec lui chaque instant. Je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça. C'est Harry qui devrait te le dire…

_Mais tu ne me dis pas tout. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as énormément souffert. Que vous avez tous énormément souffert. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas tout me dire mais tu m'en as déjà beaucoup dit… J'ai seulement une question.

_Laquelle ?

_Est-ce que tu pourras me donner des nouvelles dès que tu retrouves Harry ?

_Je t'enverrais un message.

_Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, appelle moi immédiatement, d'accord ?

Ginny le scrute avant de lui sourire gentiment.

_Tu tiens vraiment à Harry…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Draco a du rouge qui lui monte aux joues.

_Il est sympa. Et puis il est le seul -avec toi- avec qui je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir toutes mes manières cucul comme tu les appelles.

_Mais oui…

Ginny se lève et met son manteau. Elle l'embrasse sur les deux joues puis se recule.

_Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te dire une dernière chose avant de partir. Harry est gay.

Et sur ces mots, Ginny part et se dirige rapidement vers l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

Derrière elle, Draco est aussi immobile qu'une statue, le regard dans le vide qui doucement, lorsque la compréhension des paroles montent jusqu'à son cerveau, se met à bouillonner. Harry est gay… Harry est gay ? Harry est gay ! Mais en voila une merveilleuse nouvelle !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! bonjour tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre des Mots. Grâce à LiliceBooksAddict, tous les chapitres sont à présent corrigés et n'attendent plus que leur lundi arrive pour se faire lire. Nous sommes arrivées à un total de 7 chapitres... Nous arrivons donc à la fin, malheureusement... Mais gardez le sourire mes braves, car je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire le "tome" suivant! Bon j'avoue, je suis loin de l'avoir fini mais il est bel et bien la, en train de se faire. Lentement mais surement! Comme qui dirait Rien ne sert de courir il faut partir à point! Ici se serait plutôt "il faut écrire à point" mais on va pas jouer sur les mots hein ;-)**

 **Voila voila! Sinon comme d'habitude histoire être à moi mais pas personnages. Personnages être à J.K. Rowling :-)**

 **J'allais oublié! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en followers et autres! J'ai vu que vous aviez dépassé les 60 alors un grand merci! 3**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 ** _Noah_ : Contente que l'apparition d'un nouveau chapitre te fasse dire de telle chose quand à la phrase en elle-même, je me suis bien amusée toute seule quand j'en ai eu l'idée ^^ Moi-même je voudrais lui faire un câlin à mon petit Harry et crois moi, t'as pas fini… Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

 ** _Love couple_ : Voici la suite ! Essaie de pas la lire trop tard, faudra pas t'empêcher de dormir une deuxième fois ;-) Ma phrase de fin ma moi-même fait rire quand je l'ai écrit ou quand je relis l'histoire de temps à autre :-) Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et pitié ne m'étripez pas... Parce que c'est pas fini... (Vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre...)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 05**_

 _ **Devant l'appartement de Harry**_

_Harry ? Harry c'est Ginny. Tu es là ?

Ginny rentre, de plus en plus inquiète. Pas de réponse, pas de bruit. Rien. Juste le silence. Elle parcourt rapidement chaque pièce jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la Salle Blanche fermée. La rousse prend une grande inspiration et tire la porte vers elle après avoir baissé la poignée. La scène devant elle la laisse muette puis elle se précipite vers Harry.

_Harry ! Harry répond moi ! Harry est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se laisse tomber à genoux à côté du corps de son ami sans faire attention aux feuilles sous elle qui se froissent. Son front est couvert de sueur et il se met à tousser rudement. Ginny passe la main sur son front enlevant les mèches collées.

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait encore ? Murmure la jeune femme avant de reprendre plus fort. Harry ? Harry est-ce que tu m'entends ? Depuis quand es-tu malade ? Nan mais franchement ! Tu pouvais pas m'appeler pour me dire que ça allait pas ? J'aurais pu aller te chercher des médocs !

À ce moment Harry papillonne des yeux et sourit.

_Arrête de sourire, crétin ! Tu nous as fait peur à ne pas répondre. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Le brun regarde son amie et cligne des yeux. Sa vue est à moitié trouble. Il n'avait pas sentit la fièvre monter. Il était tellement perdu dans son dessin qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Ni même à lui.

_Tu peux te lever ? Que je te mette au lit…

Laborieusement, les deux se lèvent et après dix minutes de difficultés, Ginny finit par réussir à le mettre au lit. À peine sa tête a touché l'oreiller que le jeune homme s'endort. La rousse pousse un soupir et sort de la chambre. Elle passe un premier coup de fil au médecin pour lui demander de passer. Celui-ci, habitué aux coups de mous du jeune homme dit qu'il passera dès qu'il peut mais pas avant 18 heures ce soir. Ensuite elle appelle Remus pour le prévenir que tout va bien. Disant que "Harry a fait un coup à la Harry". L'homme comprend et lui dit qu'il préviendra Sirius. Puis Ginny compose un dernier numéro.

_Allô ? Draco, c'est Ginny. **Je sais, ton nom était marqué sur l'écran de mon téléphone.** Oh ça va ne prend pas ce ton moqueur avec moi. J'avais dit un sms mais j'étais lancée dans les appels du coup j'ai continué. Harry va bien. Il est juste malade. **Comment ça juste malade ? Il allait parfaitement bien dimanche. Et de ce que j'ai compris, il n'est pas sortit.** **Comment a-t-il pu tomber malade ?** Tu ne sais pas encore tout sur Harry, Draco. Sache qu'il lui arrive de se plonger tellement dans ses dessins qu'il en tombe malade. Il ne fait pas attention à lui et donc ne mange pas et ne dort pas correctement. Il s'affaiblit et cette faiblesse fait de lui une proie facile pour les bactéries. Ne t'en fait pas, le médecin passe tout à l'heure, un peu de sommeil, des médocs et ça ira mieux. **Pourquoi ne pas appeler les pompiers ou je sais pas moi…** Draco !... Ce n'est pas la première fois que Harry fait se genre de chose… (silence de l'autre côté du téléphone) Draco ? Tu es toujours là ? **Oui, oui.** Bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il va vite s'en remettre. D'ici dimanche, il sera sur pied. **D'accord. Je vais te laisser Ginny, je dois y aller.** D'accord. Au revoir Draco. **Au revoir Ginny.**

Ginny coupe la conversation et passe ses mains sur son visage. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme voit la porte ouverte de la Salle Blanche. Elle la regarde quelques minutes avant de s'avancer et de pousser la porte. Il y a des feuilles partout dans la pièce et sur le mur en face de la porte, trois grandes feuilles sont accolées les unes aux autres et dessus s'étalent des moments de vie de Harry… De Harry avec ses parents. Une sorte de frise chronologique en une sorte de patchwork avec des scènes dessinées plus ou moins grandes. Tous les dessins sont en noirs et blancs. Sauf le dernier. Le dernier où l'on peut voir une scène d'accident. Une scène d'accident avec le sang rouge qui s'étale sur les visages d'un homme et d'une femme. Un homme et une femme protégeant de leurs bras un jeune homme sur le ventre avec une blessure sur l'omoplate droite et une autre sur le front. Harry.

Face à ces dessins, Ginny pleure. Quand Harry arrivera-t-il revivre ? Elle aimerait tellement l'aider à se débarrasser de ces souvenirs noirs et affreux tachés de sang qui le hantent… Détournant les yeux, elle se baisse et commence à ramasser les feuilles A4 ou A3 éparpillées partout sans regarder les dessins de peur de vraiment craquer.

 _ **Manoir Malfoy, quelques jours plus tard, le dimanche**_

Narcissa Malfoy observe intensément son fils assis dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il boit sa tasse de thé. Sur son visage, l'inquiétude qu'il ressent est parfaitement visible pour elle qui le connaît si bien. Cela fait depuis vendredi qu'il est ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées et parlant à peine. S'inquiétant pour son fils, Narcissa craque.

_Draco ? Ça ne va pas ?

Au son de la voix de sa mère, le jeune homme sursaute légèrement et tourne ses yeux vers elle.

_Si ça va. Pourquoi cette question ?

_Tu as l'air absent depuis que tu es rentré vendredi. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

_Mais non Mère. Tout va bien, je vous assure.

_Vraiment ?

_Mais oui, vraiment.

Draco lui fait un sourire et bois une gorgée de thé. Pas du tout convaincu, la femme décide de changer de sujet.

_Bien puisque tu le dis. As-tu des nouvelles de Harry depuis la soirée ?

En entendant le prénom du jeune homme, le blond pâlie très légèrement.

_Euh oui enfin pas vraiment. Apparemment il serait malade.

_Oh non le pauvre ! C'est donc ça qui te tracasse tellement ? Si tu veux savoir si il va mieux tu devrais lui rendre directement visite.

_Je ne me tracasse pas pour lui. Arrêter de vous imaginer des choses Mère.

_Oh allons Draco ! Tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas me mentir depuis le temps ! Et puis je suis totalement de ton côté. Tu as fait un très bon choix : Harry est un jeune homme très sympathique avec du talent et de la discussion. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il est noble et vraiment très mignon.

_Mère ! S'exclame Draco sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

Narcissa sourit devant la réaction de son fils. Elle finit son thé en une gorgée et se lève.

_Tu sais Draco, si il t'intéresse et que tu te sens capable de l'aimer sincèrement alors tu devrais te dépêcher de lui faire la cour… Un jeune homme pareil ne reste pas disponible longtemps. Je ne veux que ton bonheur mon fils et je suis quasiment certaine que lui pourra te l'apporter. Il est le seul qui te fasse réagir…

Avec un sourire indulgent, Narcissa Malfoy passe la main dans les cheveux de son fils, lui embrasse le front et part du salon le laissant seul pour réfléchir.

Le regard perdu, Draco repense aux paroles de sa mère. " Je ne veux que ton bonheur mon fils et je suis quasiment certaine que lui pourra te l'apporter." Le bonheur… Un avenir… Un avenir à deux ? À eux deux ?" Il est le seul qui te fasse réagir…" Le seul ? Oui, le seul… Ginny le fait un peu réagir aussi… Non ce n'est pas pareil. Elle le prend au dépourvu avec sa franchise et il laisse sortir ses émotions sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, se surprenant lui-même. Elle est rafraîchissante après tous ces visages neutres et ces faux-culs qu'il côtoie tous les jours. Mais Harry… Avec Harry c'est différent. Il veut faire beaucoup de choses pour lui. Apprendre une nouvelle langue, le connaître… Il aime le voir sourire. Il aime ses mains parfois tâchées de couleurs qui virevoltent lorsqu'il parle. Il aime ses expressions qui apparaissent sur son visage lorsqu'il parle ou qu'il réfléchit. Il aime le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'il ne sait pas comment faire et cherche une solution. Il aime… Harry. Il l'aime lui tout simplement. Mais est-ce que ça peut être aussi simple? Rien n'est jamais simple… Pas vraiment.

Draco pose sa tasse sur la table basse et se lève soudainement. D'un pas décidé, il quitte la pièce. Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas simple. Un simple amour n'est pas suffisant. Un simple amour ne fait pas tout. Il le veut et il l'aura. Parce qu'il l'aime. Parce qu'il sait qu'il peut lui offrir le bonheur qu'il mérite.

 _ **Chez Harry**_

En entendant les coups à la porte, Ginny se lève du canapé et va ouvrir.

_Draco ? Que fais-tu ici ? S'étonne la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

_Bonjour Ginny. Je viens voir si Harry va mieux…

_Oh… Entre.

Draco obéit et Ginny ferme la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme l'emmène au salon où ils s'assoient sur le canapé.

_Il va mieux mais il n'est pas encore remis. Sa fièvre est pour ainsi dire totalement descendue mais il reste plutôt faible pour l'instant. Ces jours de dessins l'ont épuisé et la crève qu'il a chopé derrière n'a rien arrangé…

_Je vois…

_Tu veux aller lui parler ? Il devrait bientôt se réveiller…

_Je ne veux pas le déranger alors qu'il est malade… Et puis on ne se connaît pas… Je veux dire on ne s'est parlé qu'à de rares occasions…

Draco reste silencieux quelques secondes puis soupire en se levant.

_Je n'aurais pas du venir. Ça ne rime à rien.

À ce moment, Harry apparaît au détour du couloir en face de Draco. Celui-ci reste immobile devant l'état du jeune homme. Draco a l'impression qu'il a maigri et de grands cernes violets s'étalent sous ses yeux. Ses yeux verts qui étaient si pleins de vie la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sont assombris et ternis par la maladie. Il a même du mal à se tenir debout et doit s'appuyer contre le mur. Le blond a l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer à la moindre petite pichenette qu'on pourrait lui donner.

En voyant Draco s'immobiliser, Ginny se retourne et fronce les sourcils en voyant Harry debout.

_Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Le docteur t'a dit que tu ne devais pas te lever !

_ _J'en avais assez de moisir dans mon lit. Et puis je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un, je voulais voir qui était là…_

Ginny va vers lui et attrape l'un de ses bras.

_Tu aurais attendu quelques minutes de plus on t'aurait rejoins. Draco est venu voir si tu allais mieux.

_ _C'est gentil, il n'était pas obligé… Et comment sait-il que j'étais malade ?_

_Parce que. Lui répond sèchement Ginny. Va te recoucher Harry. Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Harry secoue la tête mais un grand sourire orne ses lèvres. De son côté, Draco ne se sent pas vraiment à sa place… Inutile. Ginny soutient Harry qui soutient le mur… Et le mur le soutien. Elle le gronde comme une mère non plutôt comme une amie intime. Une amie qui sait tout de lui. Et pendant quelques infimes secondes, Draco jalouse la proximité et la complicité évidente entre les deux amis.

_Draco, peux-tu venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? Si il se casse la gueule dans le couloir, je ne vais pas pouvoir le relever toute seule et je préférerais qu'il arrive en un seul morceau dans sa chambre.

_ _Je peux retourner tout seul dans ma chambre !_ S'indigne Harry. _Je ne suis pas handicapé !_

_Handicapé non mais débile oui ! Tu pourrais pas réfléchir deux secondes avant de faire des trucs aussi cons comme à peine manger et dormir pendant cinq jours ou te lever alors que tu as à peine assez de force pour prendre ton repas en entier tout seul ou encore aller prendre une douche ?

À ces mots, Harry baisse la tête.

_Bien Je te jure Harry faudrait presque que quelqu'un vive avec toi 24h/24 7j/7 pour te surveiller et éviter ce genre de situation ! Draco vient m'aider maintenant.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la demoiselle, le jeune homme obéit aussitôt et se place de l'autre côté de Harry pour le soutenir, remplaçant le mur. Ils retournent dans la chambre et Harry se recouche sous le regard noir de sa meilleure amie.

_Nan mais regarde moi ça t'es tout essoufflé ! Je suis sûre que dans deux secondes tu vas cracher tes poumons !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Harry est alors pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il porte la main devant ses lèvres alors qu'il crache ses poumons. Draco, le regard inquiet, reste sans bouger ne sachant pas quoi faire. Lorsque la toux s'arrête enfin, Harry éloigne sa main de sa bouche pour y découvrir quelques gouttes de sang. Avant que Draco ne puisse s'affoler, Ginny lui passe une serviette déjà un peu tâchée de sang et Harry s'essuie.

_Bah voila… Soupire la rouquine. Peut être que ça te fera réfléchir un peu plus la prochaine fois avant de te lancer dans une de tes folies dessinesque.

Harry s'essuie les lèvres et la main et lui fait un sourire penaud avant de regarder Draco toujours prostré.

_ Ça _va ? Tu es tout pâle…_

En voyant ses signes, Ginny se retourne pour voir un Draco aussi blanc qu'un linge les yeux fixés sur le tissu taché sur les genoux de Harry. La jeune femme va lui chercher la chaise qui se trouve à côté du bureau de la chambre et le fait asseoir.

_Draco ?

Le jeune homme lui jette un regard d'incompréhension.

_ Ça ne va pas ? Tu es sensible à la vue du sang ? Demande la jeune femme.

_Tu te moques de moi ? Il vient de cracher du sang ! Ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer Draco en montrant Harry du doigt.

Ginny regarde Harry puis Draco et son regard s'illumine de compréhension. Dès que Harry est un peu trop malade et a une grosse toux, ses cordes vocales déjà fragiles en prennent de nouveau un coup. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voit Harry tousser si fort qu'il en crache du sang. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait 9 ans et Harry 10. Elle avait eu tellement peur ce jour là : ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la chambre. Elle lui tenait compagnie le temps que Lily revienne avec les médicaments que le médecin venait de prescrire avant de partir. Tous les autres adultes de la maison étaient dans le salon. Quand Harry avait commencé à tousser fort puis à cracher du sang, elle s'était précipitée en bas en pleure. Remus l'avait rassuré pendant que James montait pour s'occuper de Harry. Il lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était normal.

Regardant Draco, Ginny lui fait un sourire et lui explique gentiment.

_C'est rien Draco. Ça arrive à chaque fois que Harry a une toux aussi mauvaise que celle que tu viens d'entendre. Je t'avais dis qu'il était fragile. C'est normal.

À ces mots, Draco se calme un peu. Il prend une grande respiration et se tourne vers Harry.

_Désolé… Quand on voit ça pour la première fois c'est plutôt impressionnant… Et… Disons … Surprenant. Grimace le jeune homme.

Harry sourit.

_ _Je sais._

_ Ça je me doute. Lui répond le blond sans que Ginny n'ai besoin de traduire. Puisque tu vois ça… Enfin subit ça depuis que tu es petit.

Harry, surpris qu'il comprenne ses signes, le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Devant son regard Draco rougit et détourne un peu les yeux et lui explique comprenant sa surprise.

_Je… Ginny a commencé à m'appendre la langue des signes…

_ _Vraiment ? Tu verras, c'est une très belle langue._

_Euh… Je ne suis pas aussi doué que ça. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine quand même.

Harry sourit et Ginny traduit la phrase.

_Oh… Oui, je m'en étais déjà rendu compte lorsque tu parlais…

Harry rougit à son tour. Ginny les observe tous les deux et fait un sourire en coin.

_Je vais te préparer ton truc pour la gorge Harry, je reviens tout de suite. Tu veux quelque chose Draco ?

_Non merci.

Ginny sort de la chambre et part à la cuisine, prenant tout son temps pour préparer la décoction pour Harry.

Dans la chambre les deux jeunes hommes restent silencieux quelques minutes puis Draco finit par rompre le silence.

_Mère s'est empressée d'accrocher les tableaux qu'elle a eu à son anniversaire. Elle les exhibe fièrement dans le salon où elle reçoit ses invités. Arguant que l'un a été fait exprès pour elle et que l'autre a été offert par l'artiste lui-même.

Harry sourit.

_ _Je suis content qu'ils lui plaisent autant._

_Attend j'ai compris "je suis content" mais pas le reste…

Le brun montre alors son bureau puis fait mine d'écrire sur sa main. Comprenant, Draco se lève et se dirige vers le bureau. Il y a un carnet et des stylos au milieu d'un capharnaüm de matériel à dessin. Il les prend et revient vers Harry à qui il les tend. Le jeune homme écrit maladroitement sur le carnet et lui tend à son tour.

"Je suis content qu'ils lui plaisent"

_ Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Lui répond le garçon en lui rendant le carnet. Tes tableaux étaient magnifiques.

_ _Merci._

_Je n'ai même pas demandé à Ginny si sa compagne allait mieux…

Harry hoche la tête en souriant et écrit directement sur le carnet.

"Elle doit bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Ginny est très heureuse. Le seul truc, c'est qu'elle va s'inquiéter pour moi…"

_Pourquoi ?

"Après que je sois tombé malade et que je sois remis, je reste deux semaines à peu près avec une faiblesse. N'importe quand je peux avoir une sorte de coup de mou et ne plus avoir de force dans les jambes, ou dans les bras et tomber ou faire tomber quelque chose. Mais puisque je reste dans mon appartement tout le temps, elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. J'aimerais qu'elle se concentre sur le rétablissement d'Anna…"

Draco reste muet après avoir lu et regarde Harry dans les yeux. Maintenant ça allait être lui qui allait s'inquiéter… Il allait être incapable de se concentrer au bureau la semaine prochaine, il le sentait…

_ _Ça va ?_

_Oui, oui.

À ce moment Ginny rentre dans la chambre avec un verre à la main. Elle s'approche et le tend à Harry qui s'en empare et la remercie avant de le boire cul sec. Elle reprend le verre alors que Harry se met plus en position allongé/assis pendant que la rouquine explique à Draco ce qu'il y avait dans le verre.

_Cette décoction-médicament est très efficace cependant elle a un effet secondaire : elle le fait dormir.

_Je vais vous laisser alors.

_ _Non, reste encore un peu…_

_Non sois raisonnable, tes yeux se ferment déjà. Répond Draco qui avait compris l'essentiel de ce que Harry avait signé. Je reviendrais te voir, si tu veux.

Mais alors que Draco va pour se lever, Harry attrape sa main et signe de l'autre.

_ _S'il te plaît encore 5 petites minutes._

En voyant ces yeux papillonnant, le blond à l'impression de voir un enfant.

_D'accord. Capitule-t-il.

Harry sourit et se couche lâchant à peine la main du jeune homme, les bouts de leurs doigts restant en contact. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il s'endort.

_Je peux te demander un service ? Chuchote Ginny.

Draco se tourne vers elle et lui fait signe de continuer.

_Je dois aller à l'hôpital pour voir avec Anna et son médecin ce que je devrais faire pour m'occuper d'elle quand elle pourra rentrer. Peux-tu rester là le temps que je revienne ? J'en ai pour deux heures, trois maximum.

_Oui, vas y. Je ne bouge pas.

_ _ **Merci…**_

 _ **_De rien.**_

_Bien, tu as retenu deux signes au moins. Sourit la jeune femme après que Draco ai signé un peu maladroitement.

_J'en ai retenu bien plus ! Se vexe-t-il faussement.

Ginny lui fait un sourire moqueur et s'en va. Draco tourne son regard vers Harry profondément endormi. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste à le regarder mais au bout d'un moment Harry commence à gigoter. Ses lèvres remuent mais aucun son n'en sort. Et puis subitement un son sort de la barrière de ses lèvres faisant sursauter Draco. Pas vraiment un cri mais pas vraiment un simple son non plus, pourtant il reflète une grande peur et tristesse. Harry se met à se débattre encore et encore produisant les mêmes sortent de cris que celui juste avant. Sans réfléchir, Draco se lève et s'assoit sur le lit. Il prend le jeune homme dans ses bras et se met à lui parler doucement à l'oreille.

_Tout va bien Harry. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tout va bien.

En même temps, le jeune homme lui caresse les cheveux.

Sentant cette présence réconfortante qui l'entoure, Harry s'accroche à elle.

Draco resserre ses bras en sentant les mains tremblantes d'Harry s'accrocher à sa chemise dans son dos et ses larmes tremper sa chemise. Le brun finit par se calmer. Il glisse un peu et sa tête finit sur les genoux du blond qui lui caresse les cheveux. Harry ramène ses mains près de son visage mais se raccroche aussitôt à la chemise du blond qui sourit.

_Je sécherais toutes tes larmes, Harry. Je chasserais tes mauvais rêves. Je te protégerais. Tout va bien, Harry. Je suis là… Je serais toujours près de toi…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que tout le reste. Malheureusement, ce chapitre est déjà l'avant dernier de ce « tome »… Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture^^**

 **Reponses aux reviews :**

 _ **Noah**_ **: Très contente que le lundi devienne ton jour préféré que grâce à moi, parce que franchement sinon, le lundi est un jour maudit vu que c'est le premier jour de la semaine. Voici cette suite tant attendue !**

 _ **Guest**_ **: Merci merci ! Voici cette suite tant attendue !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 06**_

 _ **Trois heures plus tard, toujours chez Harry.**_

En arrivant, Ginny ne frappe pas et entre directement dans l'appartement. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle se dirige vers la chambre de son ami. Elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et sourit tendrement. Malfoy est assis, le dos contre le mur et Harry la tête sur ses genoux. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Ginny s'approche et finit par distinguer la main de son ami accroché à la chemise de Draco. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et le secoue légèrement pour le réveiller.

En ouvrant les yeux, Draco ne voit rien puis une touffe rousse et bouclé apparaît dans son champ de vision.

_Ginny ?

La demoiselle met son doigt sur sa bouche puis lui montre Harry qui dort. Le blond rougit.

_Je voulais seulement le rassurer ! Chuchote Draco. Il… Il a fait un cauchemar.

À ces mots, une grimace apparaît tordant la bouche de la jeune femme.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'a pas arrêté d'en faire depuis vendredi…

Ginny se mord la lèvre ayant pris le tic de Harry.

_Dès qu'il tombe malade, Harry fait des cauchemars. Des genres de réminiscences…

_Comment ça ?

_Il revit l'accident qui a tué ses parents.

_Il le revit ?

_Plus ou moins à chaque fois qu'il s'endort. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que la décoction pour sa gorge le fasse dormir sinon je crois qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir de lui-même…

Un silence s'installe entre eux. C'est Draco qui le rompt un long moment plus tard.

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé pour Anna, comment ça c'est passé ?

_Plutôt bien. Le médecin m'a expliqué comment je devais faire pour l'aider mais une aide-soignante passera pour les soins à effectuer qui demandent un savoir faire particulier.

_Bien. Je suis content pour toi.

_Oui…

Draco observe la jeune femme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

_Rien…

_Arrête ! Même moi qui ne te connais vraiment que depuis une semaine je vois que ça ne va pas.

Ginny pousse un profond soupir.

_Je m'inquiète pour Harry… Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul…

_Il m'a dit que tu allais t'inquiéter pour lui parce qu'il reste un peu faible après qu'il se soit remis…

En disant cela, il lui montre le carnet. La jeune femme le prend et lit les phrases écrites par Harry d'une main tremblante.

_Comment est-ce qu'il veut que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Il peut tomber à n'importe quel moment, n'importe où ! Avoir une faiblesse dans les mains et laisser tomber un couteau et se blesser ! Bien sur que je suis inquiète !

_Personne d'autre ne peut venir ?

_C'est compliqué… Harry ne laisse quasiment personne l'approcher lorsqu'il est dans cet état… Il n'aime pas se montrer aussi faible. Sirius, Remus et moi sommes les seuls. Il est arrivé que Ron et Hermione viennent s'occuper de lui mais…

Draco reste silencieux quelques secondes puis chuchote :

_Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé le voir ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de rester près de lui ?

_Je ne sais pas… Faudrait lui demander…

Une sonnerie retentit alors, les faisant sursauter. Draco met quelques secondes à comprendre que c'est son portable. Il gigote un peu jusqu'à réussir à prendre son portable dérangeant Harry qui ressert inconsciemment sa main sur sa chemise comme si il avait peur que le noble puisse disparaître subitement. Draco se dépêche de décrocher pour ne pas le réveiller.

_Allô ? **Draco ? Où es-tu ? Nous t'attendons… Tu devrais être rentré depuis trois quarts d'heure…** Père… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. **Tu nous rejoins au restaurant, si je comprends bien…** Au restaurant ? **Tu n'as pas oublié que nous dînions avec les Zabini, les Nott et les Parkinson ce soir…**

Draco se frotte le visage. Oui, il avait complètement oublié, inquiet qu'il était pour Harry.

_Un problème ? Lui demande Ginny.

_Plus ou moins. Soupire le blond. **Tu es avec quelqu'un ?** Euh… Oui. Je suis avec Harry et Ginny. **Mr Potter et Mlle Weasley ? Pourquoi ne pas les inviter aussi ?** Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, Père. **Ils sont déjà pris ce soir ?**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Demande de nouveau la rouquine.

Draco éloigne son téléphone de sa bouche et le couvre avec sa main pour éviter d'être entendu par son père.

_Père voudrait vous inviter Harry et toi au restaurant ce soir.

_Impossible. Répond immédiatement et catégoriquement Ginny. Harry ne pourra jamais tenir. Je ne sais même pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller.

_Je m'en doute. (Draco ramène son téléphone à son oreille) Père ? **Oui ?** Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ne pourront pas venir ce soir. **Ils ne peuvent pas annuler ce qu'ils avaient prévu ?** Non. **Soit… Tant pis. Tu nous rejoins au restaurant ?** À quelle heure avons-nous rendez vous ? **Comme d'habitude, à 20 heures. Donc dans deux heures environ.** Bien. Je serais là. Je vous rejoindrais au restaurant. **D'accord. Ta mère t'embrasse et te demande de passer le bonjour à Mlle Weasley et Mr Potter.** Je le ferais. À tout à l'heure, Père. **À tout à l'heure Draco.**

La conversation finit, Draco laisse tomber sa main sur le coussin à côté de lui et sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

_Un soucis ?

_Pas vraiment… J'ai simplement oublié un repas au restaurant ce soir.

Devant l'air décomposé du jeune homme, la jeune femme rigole.

_Mon pauvre ! Manger presque une fois par semaine dans un restaurant 3 étoiles. Quelle douleur ! Se moque Ginny.

_Déjà c'est un 4 étoiles et ce n'est pas juste mes parents mais aussi certains de leurs amis accompagnés de leurs enfants. D'habitude je passe l'après-midi à me préparer mentalement à ce dîner !

_Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ce n'est qu'un petit dîner…

Draco se redresse et fait un sourire moqueur à la demoiselle.

_Un simple dîner ? Que j'envie ta naïveté, Ginny ! Tu n'as jamais mangé avec des nobles, ça se voit. Il faut faire attention à l'étiquette, manger correctement avec les bons couverts, participer à la conversation de façon élégante et intelligente et moi, en prime, je dois supporter Pansy.

_Pansy ? C'est qui ?

_Pansy Parkinson. Nous nous connaissons depuis nos 5 ans. Dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle a aussitôt décrété qu'elle serait ma femme. Comme ses parents l'encouragent dans sa débilité, dès qu'elle me voit elle me colle. Je t'assure que ce n'est _pas_ un _simple_ dîner. Explique Draco en appuyant bien sur les mots "pas" et "simple".

_Je te souhaite bon courage alors. Sourit Ginny.

_Trop aimable…

Ginny rigole puis regarde Harry toujours profondément endormi, absolument pas dérangé par leur conversation.

_Sinon si ça te dérange pas, on va le laisser dormir encore un peu… On le bougera quand tu auras besoin de partir à moins qu'il ne se réveille de lui-même avant. Il a besoin de sommeil et si on le détache de toi je crois qu'il se réveillera aussitôt.

_Je crois aussi… Mais on a encore le temps j'ai rendez-vous à 20 heures au restaurant.

_Merci Draco.

_De rien… Je… Je peux te poser une question ?

_Oui vas y…

_As-tu déjà entendu Harry prononcer des sons ?

La jeune Weasley le regarde d'abord surprise, s'assoit sur la chaise que Draco avait occupé plus tôt dans l'après midi puis pousse un soupir et passe sa main dans son cou en le massant, ne regardant pas le jeune noble dans les yeux.

_Oui c'est arrivé. Plusieurs fois même. Mais à chaque fois que je l'ai entendu ça m'a donné des frissons dans le dos. J'avais l'impression qu'il souffrait le martyr. J'avais l'impression d'entendre le cri d'un animal blessé… Je sais que Sirius et Remus l'on entendu aussi et ses parents bien sur.

_Remus… Le mari de Sirius ?

Ginny hoche la tête.

_Oui, ils sont ensemble depuis le lycée.

_Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il avait une bague quand il a dîné avec nous…

_Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée. Ils se sont mariés un an après avoir obtenu leur diplôme, deux mois avant les parents de Harry, James et Lily. Après… Après l'accident qui les a tués, Sirius a adopté Harry. Ça a pu se faire très vite parce que Sirius est son parrain et que c'était lui que James et Lily avaient désignés sur leur testament pour s'occuper de Harry si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose. Sirius et Remus ont essayé d'aider Harry à s'en sortir. Même si ça n'a pas marché autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu et espéré.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Harry ne parle pas de ses parents et il ne supporte pas qu'on en parle ou qu'on ne fasse qu'une simple allusion à eux. Dès qu'on a le malheur de prononcer leur nom, il se referme comme une huître et devient totalement mué. Il n'en a pas parlé une seule fois depuis l'accident.

_Jamais ? Pas une seule fois depuis ses 15 ans ? S'étonne Draco.

_Jamais.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_On ne sait pas. Il ne parle ni de ses parents ni de l'accident, ni même des 15 années qu'il a passé avec eux.

_C'est triste… Et étrange.

_Oui. Et je sais que ça le ronge de l'intérieur. Il enfouit toutes ses émotions à l'intérieur de lui profondément. Et même si il en fait ressortir en dessinant, ça n'en est qu'une infime partie. Un jour il va finir par exploser. Je redoute ce jour.

Draco regarde la jeune femme au bord des larmes mais ne dit rien, posant simplement sa main sur ses genoux pour lui montrer qu'il est là. Draco s'étonne de la simplicité avec laquelle il s'est attaché à ses deux êtres qui viennent à peine de rentrer dans sa vie. Il baisse les yeux sur la touffe de Harry et passe sa main dedans en se disant que ce n'est pas si mal que ça après tout…

Les deux restent silencieux un long moment, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Puis soudain, les faisant sursauter, Harry se met à tousser un peu et à bouger. Il finit par se redresser après une petite minute. En entendant sa respiration sifflante, Ginny fronce les sourcils.

_Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne guéris pas correctement…

_ _Je ne crache plus de sang des que je tousse…_

_Peut être mais regarde toi tu arrives à peine à signer, tu as juste assez de force pour te tenir assis…

_ _Ça va passer… Ce n'est qu'un petit virus._

Ginny renifle d'agacement.

_Un petit virus ? Mais bien sur.

Ginny se lève de sa chaise et commence à faire les cents pas. Pendant ce temps, Harry jette un rapide coup d'œil à Draco, rougi légèrement avant de retourner son regard vers son amie. Celle-ci s'arrête et se plante devant Harry, les poings sur les hanches.

_Demain tu vas chez Sirius et Remus. Et tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de te débrouiller seul sans te casser la gueule ou lâcher un truc tranchant n'importe quand et surtout n'importe où comme sur tes pieds.

Le brun reste muet de stupeur avant de signer brutalement.

_ _Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ?!_

_Très sérieuse au contraire. Tu ne me connais pas assez peut être ?

_ _Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul !_

_Non tu ne peux pas ! Pas pour l'instant ! S'exclame Ginny.

La jeune femme inspire profondément et reprend plus calmement

_Harry, Anna sort de l'hôpital mardi. Demain je dois m'occuper de quelques aménagements dans l'appartement pour lui faciliter la vie, je ne pourrais donc plus m'occuper de toi. Je veux avoir l'esprit tranquille et te savoir entre de bonnes mains pendant que je vais prendre soin d'Anna.

_ _Je ne suis pas infirme, Ginny ! Il est temps que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné ! Je vais avoir 25 ans putain !_

_Pas besoin d'être materné ? Hurle la jeune femme hors d'elle. Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est parce que tu te conduis en gamin que tu es en ce moment cloué au lit à peine capable de tenir debout !

Rouge de colère, Ginny regarde Harry quelques secondes avant de déclarer froidement.

_Très bien. Puisque Môssieur est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul qu'il se débrouille. Casse toi la gueule et blesse toi, tu te débrouilleras tout seul comme l'adulte de 24 ans que tu es pour te relever et te soigner. J'en ai assez que tu n'ouvres pas les yeux Harry. À partir de maintenant débrouille toi tout seul.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourne et sort de la chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, on entend la porte de l'appartement claquer violemment.

Le silence règne, pesant jusqu'à ce que Harry soit pris d'une quinte de toux. Draco se rapproche de lui et lui frotte gentiment le dos.

_Ça va?

En entendant sa voix, Harry le repousse.

_ _Va-t-en._

_Je… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu signes Harry. Dit Draco ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune homme le repousse subitement.

Celui-ci le pousse brutalement du lit.

_Tu veux que je parte ? Lui demande-t-il en le regardant. Très bien. Je pars. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose Harry Potter : tu es un connard. Ginny est folle d'inquiétude pour toi. Tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait en pensant à ton bien et ton bonheur. Pire, tu es un connard égoïste. Et malgré le fait que je ne t'ai rencontré qu'il y a deux semaines, si il y a une chose dont j'étais sûr c'est que jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça de toi un jour.

Pendant sa tirade, Draco regarde Harry de haut toujours assis sur son lit. Après un dernier regard que le brun ne sait comment interpréter, le jeune homme se détourne et quitte à son tour l'appartement. En entendant la porte claquer à nouveau, le brun s'effondre sur le lit en pleurant.

 _ **Au restaurant**_

En prenant une cuillère de son dessert, Narcissa Malfoy observe son fils. Depuis qu'il est arrivé au restaurant après avoir disparu toute la journée, celui-ci est d'une humeur sombre. Même cette idiote de Parkinson ne l'a pas trop approché en voyant son aura sombre. Puisqu'il était avec Harry et Ginny, la femme suppose que l'humeur orageuse de son fils a un rapport avec les deux jeunes mais comme il ne desserre pas les mâchoires, la Lord ne sait pas.

_Vous n'avez pas beaucoup parlé, Draco ce soir. Dit alors Mme Parkinson, d'une voix presque mielleuse.

À son prénom celui-ci relève la tête et la femme est presque à reculer sur sa chaise devant le regard sombre et glacial du garçon.

_Non. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, Madame. N'ai-je pas encore le droit de choisir de parler ou non ?

_B-bien sur que si… Je ne voulais pas…

_Me froisser ? Bien sur. Les nobles ne veulent jamais en froisser d'autres. Assène sèchement Draco. Seulement le comportement… Irritant, dirons nous, de votre fille, me _froisse_ depuis bientôt 20 ans. De la part de votre famille, un peu plus un peu moins ne changera plus grand-chose à présent.

La voix du jeune homme est tellement glaciale qu'elle donne un frisson à toutes les personnes autour de la table. Narcissa et Lucius se jettent un regard avant de le retourner vers leur fils. Ils ne diront rien sur ses paroles, ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils rêvent que les Parkinson mère et fille se taisent et arrêtent de déclarer à tout vent que Pansy sera la futur Mme Malfoy. Cependant, le fait que leur fils n'allait pas bien se confirmait. Ils avaient appris avec le temps que plus leur fils allait mal, plus il était d'un calme et d'une froideur olympique. Vu son niveau actuel, il ne va véritablement pas bien. Quand aux autres personnes assises autour de la table, elles ne disent rien. Tout le monde est figé face à l'aura meurtrière du jeune Malfoy.

Le silence s'éternisant, celui-ci finit par se lever.

_Veuillez m'excuser Mère, Père mais je vais rentrer.

Les deux hochent la tête et Draco n'attend pas plus longtemps pour se détourner et partir. Voyant que Mme Parkinson va pour dire quelque chose, Narcissa s'empresse de prendre la parole. Avec un sourire courtois, elle regarde la femme droit dans les yeux.

_Ne me faites aucune remarque sur ce que vient dire Draco ou de la façon qu'il l'a fait sinon je vous explique à quel point le comportement _irritant_ de votre fille et ainsi que le _votre_ m'ont particulièrement agacé ces 20 dernières années.

 _ **Manoir Malfoy**_

Draco tourne en rond dans sa chambre. La seule chose qu'il a en tête c'est Harry. N'a-t-il pas était trop dur dans ses paroles avant de partir ? Et comment va-t-il ? Il avait l'air tellement malade… Tellement… _faible_ … Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas réussi à suivre totalement la conversation entre les deux amis mais il pensait en avoir compris les grandes lignes, Ginny était tellement furieuse en partant. Elle devait être aussi inquiète voir même plus inquiète que lui en cet instant. Mais il sait qu'elle n'ira pas le voir tout de suite. Déjà parce qu'elle devait s'occuper d'Anna et puis pour le faire réfléchir. "Qu'il ouvre les yeux" comme elle a dit. Sur quoi, Draco ne le sait pas mais c'est sur ce qui les fait souffrir tous les deux visiblement.

En entendant frapper à la porte, le jeune homme se stoppe et va ouvrir pour tomber sur sa mère qui lui sourit.

_Draco…

_Mère… Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé au dîner… Je…

_Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de lui sortir ses quatre vérités ! Ni moi ni ton père ne te reprochons tes paroles. Je venais pour savoir si tu voulais me parler de ce qui ne va pas.

Draco la regarde quelques secondes et puis sans réfléchir, il la prend dans ses bras. Il est plus grand qu'elle depuis plusieurs années maintenant… Il se penche et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait quand il était petit et qu'il venait pleurer dans ses bras. Il avait toujours adoré sentir son parfum… Un mélange de rose, de narcisse et de lys. Un parfum qui lui rappellerait toujours son enfance. Et sa délicate et aimante maman.

De son côté, d'abord surprise par le geste de son fils, Narcissa esquisse un doux sourire et referme les bras sur son enfant. Elle passe une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux et les caresse. Reproduisant les mêmes gestes qu'elle utilisait quand il était petit pour le calmer.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Draco ? Murmure la femme d'une voix douce.

_Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

En entendant la voix tremblante de son fils, Narcissa resserre son éreinte.

_À propos de quoi mon ange ?

_À propos… À propos de… D'un ami. Il… Il ne va pas bien mais il refuse de l'aide. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Il refuse même l'aide de son amie la plus proche…

_C'est peut être parce qu'il a peur…

_Peur ?

_Que s'est-il passé ?

_Elle lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux…

_Je vois. Si il ne veut pas les ouvrir, c'est peut être parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir si il ouvrait les yeux… C'est peut être quelque chose de tellement douloureux qu'il ne veut pas le voir et préfère rester "aveugle"… Certaines personnes ont vécu des choses si douloureuses qu'elles préfèrent faire comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais passées plutôt que de ressentir de nouveaux cette douleur en s'en rappelant. C'est leur façon à elles de survivre d'une certaine manière. Et plus le temps passe, plus elles ont peur de se souvenir…

Draco se redresse et regarde sa mère, des paroles de Ginny lui tournant dans la tête. _«Harry ne parle pas de ses parents et il ne supporte pas qu'on en parle ou qu'on ne fasse qu'une simple allusion à eux. »_ _« Il n'en a pas parlé une seule fois en 15 ans_. _»_ _« Jamais.» «J'en ai assez que tu n'ouvres pas les yeux Harry. »_ La mort de ses parents… Harry n'a toujours pas accepté la mort de ses parents et Ginny l'a parfaitement compris. Sauf que l'abstraction de cette mort douloureuse de son ami le fait souffrir et elle ne veut plus le voir souffrir. _«Sirius et Remus ont essayé d'aider Harry à s'en sortir. Même si ça n'a pas marché autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu et espéré. »_ Draco baisse les yeux vers sa mère et lui fait un sourire reconnaissant.

_Merci…

_Je t'en prie mon fils.

Narcissa se dresse sur la pointe de ses pieds et, comprenant ce qu'elle veut faire Draco baisse la tête. La Lady embrasse son fils sur le front et lui sourit.

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'éclairer. Maintenant il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Tu pourras aider tes amis demain, il est tard à présent. Bonne nuit mon ange.

_Bonne nuit Maman.

Narcissa lui fait un grand sourire en l'entendant l'appeler "Maman" comme quand il était petit et s'éloigne pour rejoindre son mari.

_Vu ton sourire, tu as pu l'aider.

_Oui, Amour. Notre petit ange a trouvé sa moitié mais elle est fragile et blessée. Mais je suis parfaitement certaine qu'il réussira à la panser. Rien ne vaut l'amour pour guérir les blessures. Notre fils aura droit au même bonheur si ce n'est plus grand que le notre.

_Tu m'en vois ravie ma douce.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre! Eh oui déjà... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas une suite est en actuellement en cours d'écriture! Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle sera en ligne pendant les grandes vacances puisque je veux qu'elle soit totalement écrite avant de commencer à la poster mais elle est belle est bien la. Je rajouterais un petit mot en chapitre suivant sur cette fanfiction pour vous prévenir quand je mettrais le premier chapitre de mon tome 2 qui s'intitulera _Les Cris de mes Silences._ En espérant que cette fin vous plaise et à bientôt pour la suite de leur histoire!**

 **Remerciements : Je voudrais tous vous remercier, vous lectrices et lecteurs plus ou moins anonymes de m'avoir lu, ajouter en favoris (moi et/ou mon histoire). Je vous remercie pour vos messages, ils m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait sourire et encouragé. Et un grand merci à LiliceBooksAddict, ma Bêta, qui a eu la patience de me relire et corriger et parfois je peux vous assurez que je fais des fautes encore plus grosses qu'un éléphant! **

**Reviews :**

 ** _Noah_ : C'est vrai que pour l'instant Harry donne envie de le secouer comme un prunier mais t'en fait pas ça va changer! Ce ne sera peut être pas très visible dans ce dernier chapitre mais on verra bien son caractère lors du prochain tome ;-) (oui, je te met l'eau à la bouche exprès alors que la suite n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite... Mouahhahahaha que je suis vilaine XD) Pour ce qui est de la construction de leur relation, je peux pas trop te dire parce que en fait moi je trouve que c'est entre les deux XD Elle ne va pas trop vite (sinon ça ne donnera pas quelque chose de bien) mais elle est pas lente non plus... En plus j'aime pas trop quand ça traine trop en longueur donc... Tu me diras si c'est la bonne vitesse ;-) Pour les fanfictions, si tu n'as pas encore regarder ou autre, je te conseille _Un Secret de Slytherin_ de crystal of shadow; _Comment épouser un maître chanteur?_ de Imeldamizi; _maladresse_ de bleugus et _Life Renovation_ de Hon'yaku no Yasha (Traduction) Par contre, si jamais tu n'apprécie pas sache que les deux dernières ont des MPREG donc... Et la dernière c'est une trilogie et elle est en anglais à la base et les deux autres "tomes" ne sont pas encore traduit et je ne sais pas quand ils vont le faire... Mais voila ces quatre la sont les préférées de mes préférées... X) Et pour ce qui est de ta question de si elle était finie, la réponse est au dessus ^^ Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, et peut être rendez vous à la suite!**

 **Sur ce mes petits chous, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture et à la prochaine pour savoir la suite de leur histoire!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 07**_

 _ **Chez Ginny, deux jours plus tard le mardi.**_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ?

_Rien mon cœur.

Anna regarde Ginny. Toutes deux sont dans leur lit. La blessée assise, le dos appuyé contre le mur en train de caresser les cheveux de la rouquine allongée avec la tête sur ses cuisses.

_La seule autre personne qui peut te mettre dans un tel état à part moi, c'est Harry. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Ginny cache son visage avec ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourne et le cache contre le ventre de la brune et passe ses bras autour de ses hanches. Anna fait un sourire indulgent et sert Ginny contre elle.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Chuchote-t-elle de nouveau.

Ginny relève la tête des larmes coulant de ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes.

_Je lui ai crié dessus… J'ai pété les plombs. Il est encore tombé malade. Il a craché du sang, fait des cauchemars… Mais il ne fait rien ! Il nie tout en bloc ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire…. Il est malheureux mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider… Tant qu'il ne fera pas d'efforts de son côté, je ne pourrais rien et ça me fait trop mal de le voir comme ça…

Anna sourit et porte l'une de ses mains à son visage et essuie ses larmes, l'autre étant immobilisée.

_Ce qu'a vécu Harry est quelque chose de très dur tu sais… Je peux comprendre -et je sais que tu comprends aussi- qu'il ne veuille pas en parler ou se souvenir par une façon quelconque de la mort de ses parents. Ils étaient tellement proches… Ça a du être un coup très dur à encaisser pour lui… Il est tellement fragile de base…

_Je sais… Je sais que c'est dur pour lui ! Mais ça va faire dix ans ! Dix ans que je le vois souffrir, se faire bouffer de l'intérieur comme ça ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Je ne peux plus. Finit-elle par chuchoter.

_C'est à lui qu'il faut que tu dises ça pas à moi.

_Je sais mais… Je lui ai dis que je ne viendrais pas l'aider… Je…

_Ginny ! Tu sais qu'il va faire des conneries… Il est trop fier pour demander de l'aide… Il…

À ce moment, la coupant, la sonnerie du portable de Ginny résonne. La demoiselle se redresse se détachant à regrets de sa compagne, sort du lit et se dirige vers le meuble.

_Draco ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? **Il a disparu ! Il n'est pas chez lui !**

La voix presque hystérique de Draco surprend au plus haut point la rouquine qui se tourne vers Anna avec un regard inquiet.

_Comment ça il a disparu ? Qui ça ? **Mais Harry bordel ! Pour qui d'autre j'appellerais sinon !** Harry ? C'est impossible Draco. Harry ne sort pas de chez lui et encore moins quand il est malade. Il est trop faible pour marcher… **Puisque je te dis qu'il n'est pas là ! Je suis dans son appartement, la porte était ouverte mais il est complètement vide ! Qu'est ce que…**

Face au silence soudain à l'autre bout de l'appareil, Ginny s'inquiète vraiment.

_Draco ? Draco ? Draco ! Draco qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Mon Dieu…** Draco ? **Ce sont…** Draco, ne bouge pas d'où tu es d'un pouce, je viens tout de suite… Tu m'entends ? Tu me comprends ? **D-d'accord.**

Ginny raccroche aussitôt et regarde Anna qui lui fait un sourire.

_Vas y, je peux bien m'en sortir comme une grande fille pendant quelques heures.

La rouquine s'approche et prend délicatement le visage de sa compagne dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

_Merci Anna. Je fais aussi vite que je le peux.

_T'en fait pas, prends ton temps.

Après un dernier baiser papillon, Ginny se dépêche de partir. Elle court jusqu'à chez Harry, habitant seulement à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui. Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle rentre en grand coup de vent dans l'appartement. Elle cherche Draco et avec beaucoup d'espoir Harry mais elle ne trouve pas ce dernier. Quand à Draco elle le trouve immobile dans la Salle Blanche… En comprenant pourquoi Draco est dans cet état, Ginny s'approche doucement et serre son bras dans sa main. Le blond sursaute et tourne son visage vers la jeune femme. Ginny est surprise d'y trouver des larmes.

Ginny se tourne vers le mur en face d'eux où s'étale le "triptyque" chronologique de la vie de Harry jusqu'à ce jour maudit. Elle détourne rapidement les yeux qui sont invariablement attirés par la seule et unique touche de couleur du dessin. Le rouge du sang de l'accident.

_Sortons de cette pièce.

Ginny sort et entraîne avec elle Draco qui se laisse faire. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé.

_Il… Il faut qu'on se calme si on veut retrouver Harry. Que s'est-il passé après que je sois partie l'autre jour ?

_Il m'a repoussé et m'a demandé de partir. Je lui ai dit qu'il était un connard égoïste envers toi et je suis parti. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

_Il ne peut pas être loin… Je vais appeler Remus. Si ça se trouve il est chez eux ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

Ginny se dépêche de composer le numéro, ses maints tremblant.

_ **Allô ?** Remus ? C'est Ginny. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gin' ça va pas ?** Dit Harry est chez vous ? **Non pourquoi ?** Il n'y est vraiment pas ? **Non. Sirius et moi ne l'avons pas vu depuis qu'il est parti dimanche dernier quand il est venu manger à la maison. Que se passe-t-il Ginny ?** Je… Je sais pas… Je comprends pas… Il est pas à son appartement… **Tu es sûre qu'il ne veut pas répondre plutôt ? Ou qu'il n'est pas encore en train de dessiner ?** Je suis chez lui Remus, il n'y est pas ! Il ne sort jamais sans y être poussé d'habitude et encore moins quand il est malade ! Il tient à peine sur ses jambes ! **Tu ne sais pas où il est ?** Non ! Je ne sais pas ! Je… J'aurais peut être pas dû lui hurler dessus… Je… **Je t'arrête tout de suite Ginny. Si tu lui as hurlé dessus c'est que tu avais une très bonne raison de le faire, tu ne te mets pas en colère pour un oui ou pour un non.** Sauf que maintenant il est introuvable ! **Nous allons le retrouver, il ne peut pas être loin… Je vais appeler Sirius et nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche. D'accord ?** D'accord. **Bien. Si l'un de nous a des nouvelles, qu'il prévienne les autres d'accord ?** D'accord. **Est-ce que tu peux aller faire les recherches avec quelqu'un ? Vu dans l'état où tu es, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule…** Il y a quelqu'un avec moi. **Bien. Partez à sa recherche. On va le retrouver Ginny, ok ?** Oui, d'accord. **Bien.**

Remus raccroche et Ginny se retourne vers Draco.

_Allons chercher ce crétin.

Ginny fait un pauvre sourire pendant que le blond se lève en acquiesçant.

Tous les quatre cherchent tout le reste de l'après-midi. Dans le parc, Ginny finit par craquer.

_J'en peux plus ! On a cherché partout et il n'est nulle part !

Draco se baisse et la prend dans ses bras.

_On va le retrouver.

La pluie commence à tomber alors qu'à peine une demi heure plus tôt, le soleil était parfaitement visible dans le ciel. Rapidement, les deux se retrouvent trempés de la tête aux pieds. Alors qu'il s'abrite sous une devanture de magasin, Draco réfléchit à voix haute.

_Quand tu lui as demandé d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était sur la mort de ses parents ?

_De quoi tu parles Draco ?

_Quand vous vous êtes disputés l'autre jour c'est parce qu'il est tombé malade. Mais il est tombé malade parce qu'une succession de choses se sont passées n'est-ce pas ? Et ça a commencé avec ses parents non ?

_Oui… Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de ta mère, le dimanche, Harry est allé manger avec Remus et Sirius. Justement celui-ci a fait une allusion au père de Harry, sans y penser. Harry s'est refermé comme une huître et ne leur a plus prononcé un mot. Il est parti de chez eux un peu plus tard et ne leur a pas donné de nouvelles. Tu te rappelle du coup de fil quand je te donnais un cours de langue des signes ? (Draco hoche la tête) C'était Remus qui me demandait d'aller voir si Harry allait bien parce qu'il ne leur avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis dimanche. Quand Sirius a fait l'allusion à James, ça a du faire remonter des souvenirs à Harry qui s'efforce d'oublier, d'une certaine manière, tout ce qui a un rapport avec ces parents et donc l'accident. Il n'a pas du réussir à tout renfermer en lui alors il a tout fait sortir par le seul moyen qu'il connaît : le dessin. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure dans la Salle Blanche, sa salle de dessin, c'est ce qui a résulté de son extériorisation… Et tu n'as pas tout vu… Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles avec des dessins et des croquis partout dans la pièce quand moi j'y suis arrivée pour aller le voir…

_Donc toute cette histoire a commencé par l'allusion à ses parents… Et si… Et si pour toi, pour ne plus te voir souffrir à cause de lui, il aurait essayé de se rapprocher d'eux… De commencer à accepter leur mort ? De faire un pas en avant pour que tu sois de nouveau à ses côtés pour l'aider à faire ses autres pas ?

Ginny se tourne vers Draco et le regarde avec des yeux ronds d'incrédulités.

_Tu veux dire…

_Et si il était parti sur leur tombe ? Ont-ils été enterrés d'ailleurs ?

_Oui… Ils sont enterrés au Cimetière Rowling…

_Allons-y !

Sans perdre une minute, les deux courent sous la pluie. Le Cimetière Rowling est deux rues plus loin du parc. Ginny conduit Draco à travers les allées jusqu'à celle où se trouvent les Potter. Alors qu'ils s'approchent, ils voient une silhouette allongée sous la pluie entre deux tombes. Ils se rapprochent en courant et tombent à genoux.

_Harry ! Harry, répond moi !

Ginny prend son visage entre ses mains. Il est bouillant. Ses vêtements sont trempés et ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage par la pluie et la sueur.

_Il faut l'emmener aux urgences !

_J'appelle les pompiers.

Ginny se redresse et laisse la place à Draco qui prend Harry dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Le corps mou du jeune homme dans ses bras, il sent sa chaleur traverser ses vêtements. Une quinte de toux violente prend alors le brun, lui faisant cracher encore et encore du sang qui se retrouve sur le tee-shirt de Draco. Celui-ci resserre encore plus son étreinte autour de lui et caresse ses cheveux.

_C'est finit Harry. On est là… Tout ira bien… On va t'aider… On est là… Lui chuchote le blond à l'oreille alors que Ginny revient vers eux et attrape une des mains de Harry.

_Les pompiers arrivent. J'ai prévenu Sirius et Remus qu'on l'avait retrouvé, ils nous rejoindrons directement à l'hôpital.

 _ **À l'hôpital de la ville, une heure plus tard**_

Assis, Draco ne bouge pas et regarde le visage blafard de Harry. De l'autre côté du lit Ginny ne bouge pas non plus. Le brun a plusieurs perfusions différentes qui diffusent dans son sang des médicaments ou des somnifères. Il est également branché à une machine respiratoire. Dans le camion, il avait fait une violente crise d'asthme à cause de sa toux qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Si il ne le voyait pas respirer de façon régulière, Draco aurait pensé qu'il était au bord de la mort. Peut être que c'est extrémiste, mais c'est ainsi qu'il voit les choses. Comment pourrait-il les voir autrement ? L'homme qu'il aime est là, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital inconscient et très malade.

Avec un petit gémissement, il cache son visage dans ses mains et murmure d'une voix étouffée.

_J'aurais dû y aller hier… Je devais venir et le boulot m'a retenu, je n'ai pas pu aller le voir. Si j'étais allé le voir avant…

_Ça n'aurait rien changé Draco. Le coupe Ginny doucement. Connaissant Harry il a dû attendre qu'il fasse plutôt nuit ou pas encore assez jour pour qu'il y ait le moins de personne possible dans les rues pour ne pas qu'on le voit. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter. Et même si tu y avais été, qui te dis qu'il t'aurait écouté ?

_Je sais pas… Je…

La porte s'ouvre et les deux jeunes se retournent pour voir une Narcissa Malfoy inquiète foncer sur son fils et le prendre dans ses bras sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se lever ou de faire le moindre mouvement.

_Draco ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée !

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ait été admis à l'hôpital Mère.

_Je le sais ça ! Mais tu as couru sous la pluie tu aurais pu tomber malade !

_Mais je ne le suis pas. Je vais parfaitement bien, calme toi.

_Bien. Excuse-moi.

Narcissa se redresse et remet en place ses habits et sa chevelure qui n'avaient pas vraiment bougé.

_Comment va Harry ?

_Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé mais ça ne devrait plus tarder.

_Désolé de t'avoir retenu hier au travail Draco. Intervient alors Mr Malfoy en rentrant dans la chambre et se plaçant à côté de Narcissa.

_Ce n'est rien Père. Comme l'a si bien dit Ginny il y a deux minutes, ça n'aurait probablement rien changé.

_Nous allons rentrer Draco. Tu rentres avec nous ?

_Non, je préférerais attendre encore un peu.

_Je vous le ramènerais si vous voulez. Intervient Sirius suivit de Remus, des gobelets dans les mains.

Il en donne un à Draco et Remus s'approche de Ginny pour lui passer un gobelet.

_Tiens, ton chocolat.

_Merci Rem'.

_Désolé, nous ne savions pas que vous seriez ici. Sourit celui-ci aux Malfoy.

_Ne vous en faites pas nous allons y aller de toute façon, Monsieur ?

_Black, Remus Black.

_C'est mon mari. Intervient Sirius. Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à vous présenter. Remus voici Narcissa Malfoy, ma cousine, et son mari Lucius. Assis, c'est leur fils Draco.

_Enchanté de vous connaître.

_De même Mr Black.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais marié Sirius !

_On vient de fêter nos vingt ans de mariage. Sourit Sirius en prenant son mari par les hanches.

_Félicitations alors. Sourit Narcissa. Bien nous allons y aller.

Elle s'approche de Draco, lui embrasse le front en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_À plus tard Draco.

_Au revoir Mère. Père.

_Draco.

Les Malfoy partent donc et le silence s'installe dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, seulement rompu par le bruit de la machine et les bruits du couloir qui parviennent étouffés.

Une heure passe sans que personne n'ose dire ou faire quelque chose à part attendre silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se mette bouger dans son lit. D'abord qu'un tout petit peu, puis de plus en plus violemment. Son masque respiratoire est éjecté, les perfusions soudainement arrachées, le brun prononçant alors des petits cris d'animal blessé.

D'instinct, Draco se lève brusquement, se précipite et le prend dans ses bras, refaisant comme la fois où il avait veillé sur lui et qu'il avait été en proie à un cauchemar. Essayant cependant cette fois-ci de le réveiller.

_Réveille toi Harry… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien… Tu es en sécurité… Tout va bien.

Sirius et Remus le regardent faire en silence et voient la main de Harry s'accrocher compulsivement au tee-shirt du blond, toussant et gémissant à la fois. Les deux maris se jettent un coup d'œil, voient qu'ils pensent à la même chose et retournent aux deux jeunes hommes accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Harry finit par papillonner des yeux et essaie de dire quelque chose, comme si il avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas parler et est pris d'une quinte de toux. Draco frotte son dos, attendant que ça passe.

_ _M-merci._

Draco le lâche et s'éloigne un peu.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça alors que tu étais encore malade ? Il t'arrive de réfléchir Potter ?

_ _Pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

_Pourquoi je suis là ? C'est bien ça que tu me demandes ? (Harry hoche la tête) Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu as fait peur à tout le monde à disparaître comme tu l'as fait ! Tu imagines la peur que tu leur as faite ?!

En finissant, Draco montre du doigt Ginny, Sirius et Remus. Harry tourne la tête vers eux et baisse les yeux.

_ _Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, je voulais… Juste…_

_Harry !

Ginny se jette dans sur son ami et le serre dans ses bras.

_J'ai eu tellement peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir comme ça alors que tu étais encore malade ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

Harry la serre dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le peut. Après quelques minutes, Harry est de nouveau pris d'une toux et crache quelques gouttes de sang.

_Ça va Harry ? Demande Remus en se rapprochant, lui tendant un mouchoir.

Le jeune homme s'en empare avec un sourire reconnaissant et essuie le sang.

_ _Oui, ça va…_

Remus le prend dans ses bras puis remplacé par Sirius quelques minutes après.

_Tu nous a vraiment foutu les boules abruti ! Nan mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

Sirius s'écarte et tous fixent le brun qui rougit et baisse la tête.

_ _Je voulais… Je voulais juste…_

_Tu n'avais pas besoin d'y aller tout seul, Harry. Lui dis gentiment Ginny en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Ou si tu voulais y aller seul tu aurais dû nous prévenir pour qu'on soit la quand tu repartirais.

_ _Je n'y ai pas pensé…_ Signe Harry en rougissant encore plus.

_Bien sur. Sinon tu ne serais pas toi. Rigole Ginny.

Harry fait un pauvre petit sourit désolé.

_Bien. Je vais aller prévenir une infirmière que tu es réveillé. Je reviens tout de suite. Dit Remus en sortant.

Le silence quelques secondes puis Harry se tourne vers Ginny.

_ _Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour et pour ne pas t'avoir écouté…_

_Ne t'en fait pas Harry. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se disputait.

_ _Non mais tu avais raison._

Un sourire suffisant s'étale alors sur les lèvres de Ginny.

_Bien sur. J'ai toujours raison.

Le brun lui tire la langue puis se tourne lentement en rougissant furieusement et signe lentement à Draco.

_ _Je suis désolé… Tout ce que tu as dis avant de partir était vrai. Mais c'était tellement douloureux d'ouvrir les yeux…_

Draco le regarde sans rien dire si bien que Harry finit par signer de nouveau.

_ _Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dis ? Tu ne peux pas réagir ? Faire quelque chose ? N'importe quoi !_

Devant la non-réaction de Draco, Harry se tourne vers Ginny et Sirius pour leur demander d'un regard de traduire.

_J'ai compris ce que tu as signé.

En entendant ça, Harry se retourne brusquement vers Draco. Les yeux acier de ce dernier sont froids et Harry frissonne devant eux. Soudainement, Draco lève sa main et lui assène une gifle.

_Ça c'est pour la peur, l'indélicatesse et la totale bêtise dont tu as fait preuve envers les personnes qui t'aiment et voulaient seulement t'aider.

Et puis sans que Harry ou un autre puisse faire un mouvement vers eux, Draco se penche, prend le visage du brun dans ses mains et l'embrasse amoureusement avant de se reculer. Draco sourit devant les joues rouges écrevisses du brun et sourit.

_Et ça c'est parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux plus ressentir cette peur de te perdre.

Derrière les deux garçons, Ginny et Sirius ont de grands sourires. À la porte, Remus sourit également et l'infirmière esquisse un petit sourire en coin avant de prendre la parole après s'être raclé la gorge, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, je vais pouvoir m'occuper du malade. Puis-je accéder à mon patient, jeune homme ? Demande-elle à Draco en s'approchant du lit.

Reprenant ses manières de noble, Draco se redresse et regarde hautainement la femme avant de lâcher d'une voix traînante.

_Puisqu'il le faut, je vous laisse l'approcher mais comprenez bien que c'est seulement parce que vous êtes infirmière.

La femme rigole et sourit à Harry.

_Je vous souhaite bien du courage, jeune homme. Choisir un noble ! Non mais quelle idée !

Tout le monde dans la pièce éclate de rire sauf Harry qui rougirait encore plus si seulement c'était humainement possible. Il serre la main de Draco dans la sienne. Se promettant de ne plus la lâcher.


End file.
